Reigning Chaos
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: Chaos has returned to villainy and is actively recruiting minions to his cause. While The Freedom Pals seek a way to stop Professor Chaos's plans from coming to fruition Kitty Litter struggles to control her dark powers and the chaos within.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She hadn't told anyone about it yet. Not even Kenny. But just after she sent Cartman to Hell the Grim Reaper begged her to take his job. He was sick of people begging to be spared when it was obvious their time was up. He hastily gave her his scythe, his cloak and his hour glass and disappeared. She was stuck with the job ever since. Not that she wanted it either. She was already struggling to control the new power Kenny had given her. She didn't even know how she was going to tell the mayor about this as McDaniels was still fostering her. She sighed. Small wonder the old Reaper no longer wanted the job. Three people in one day begged her to spare them. She couldn't once their time was up. She had to take them. She wished there was someone else to take the job from her. She grumbled and went to the graveyard. She still had souls she needed to escort to the afterlife.

XXXX

He laughed manically as they cowered in fear. His birth mother and father no longer had custody of him after his adoption was finalised.

"You are so grounded Mr!" He laughed again as Mr. Stotch tried to be formidable.

"Fool! You're days of grounding me are done!" He hit Stephen with a blast of energy that shocked him knocking him into the wall behind the couch.

"Stephen? What are we going to do?!" Linda panicked as she helped his father up.

"Butters?" He stopped in his tracks when he heard his adoptive father – PC Principal – was looking for him. "Come on son, we're going shopping so we can set up your new room."

He hit Stephen Stotch with another blast of energy before following PC Principal out the door with his minions in tow. "Coming dad!"

XXXX

"Chaos is losing it. I can see it." She said as The Freedom Pals assembled in Token's basement for a meeting. She kept a close eye on Butters and could tell he was up to something. She didn't mention it, but he had been trying to recruit her to his team.

"To be fair he did spend like two months in solitary because of Fat Ass." Toolshed reminded her.

"We still have to watch him." Mysterion backed her up. "He's recruiting minions again and I've seen a girl working with him and General Disarray."

"A girl joined Chaos?" Captain Diabetes asked incredulously.

"Dude, Butters used to be a pimp and he's had a girlfriend before." Human Kite reminded him.

"What girlfriend?" Captain Diabetes seemed confused.

"That Canadian girl. Don't you remember?" Human Kite seemed surprised Captain Diabetes would forget.

"Oh yeah." Toolshed remembered her too.

"We just need to talk to him." She interjected after the conversation was going nowhere. "Remind him that he's a Freedom Pal now and he doesn't need to be a villain."

"Are you joining us Kitty?" Mysterion asked as he reminded her that she still hadn't joined them officially.

"I still don't know." She wanted to get the darkness with in her under control before she made her decision. "I'll think about it."

"We don't need Chaos to be a villain we already have Fat Ass for that." Super Craig added.

"Where is Fat Ass anyway?" The Shadow asked.

"Still in Hell and he's staying there." She had her scythe propped up against the wall behind her. None of her friends knew about her new job.

"That scythe is pretty cool." She noticed Mysterion admiring it. She still didn't know how to tell him she was Death.

"Thanks." It was her newest weapon. She also carried snap 'n' pop fireworks, a whip, knives and smoke bombs when she was on patrol.

"What are we doing about Chaos?" Wonder Tweek asked nervously. "He'll take over the world and kill us all. Argh!"

"No he won't." She wouldn't let him. "I'll talk to him. I'll beat him up if that's what it takes to knock sense into him."

XXXX

Two more people that night. She'd only been the Reaper for a week and already didn't care for the job. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed him. "Satan? What are you doing here?"

"Please?" He sounded desperate. "Take him back."

"Who am I taking back?" Neither Satan nor God had asked her to take a soul back once she sent it to the afterlife.

"Eric Cartman." Satan looked worn and fed up. "Take him back."

She shook her head. "No way. That fat turd stays where he is."

"Please take him back. The demons can't stand him." She gaped at him when the Dark Lord started begging.

"Why don't you talk to God, like you did with Sadam?" She asked incredulously.

"God doesn't want him in heaven either." Satan explained desperately. "Take him back, please?!"

"No one wants him here either." She didn't want to bring Cartman back. He deserved to stay in Hell.

Things between them became embarrassing when Satan's begging was pathetic. "You have to take him back. He's undermining my authority."

"Oh for the love of God!" She cried when Satan fell to his knees and clutched the hem of her cloak. "You can't be serious?!"

"I can't take it anymore." He looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "Take him back!"

"God!" She snatched the hem of her cloak from his grasp. "Fine, I'll take the fat turd back!"

"I'm free? I'm free!" Cartman climbed through a portal Satan opened up just before the dark Lord disappeared through the same gateway to Hell.

"Aw shit!" She grumbled with embarrassment. She hoped nobody saw.

XXXX

"You think he'd be a little more discreet about this don't you?" Mysterion said as they watched Chaos from a distance.

Chaos and his team were outside the mall actively recruiting minions in broad day light.

"What's he planning?" Captain Diabetes wondered out loud.

"That's her." Call Girl pointed her out. They climbed over each other to see.

She already knew Chaos had a new girl on his team. He'd already told her when he tried to recruit her. "Do we know anything about her?" She asked curiously as they watched them. Chaos's new teammate had bright red curly hair, brown skin, brown eyes and her costume consisted of a black shirt, goggles, blue shorts, black boots and Professor Chaos's trademark tin foil.

Call Girl shook her head. All they knew about her was that she was just one of many new minions Chaos had recruited.

"We don't even know her name." The Shadow said as he monitored them through a pair of binoculars.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Mysterion was trying and failing to lip read as Chaos spoke to new recruits.

"The rednecks?" They all noticed Daryl Weathers and the other rednecks joining Chaos's team.

She wondered where Chaos was getting the money. The loan she got for Chaos was enough to pay the migrant workers, but not enough to pay the rednecks or the Chaos Kids a decent wage.

"Does Chaos know about the Kittycam security system?" Mysterion asked as he read her mind.

"N-no." She yawned. Her new job kept her up most of the night so she wasn't certain if she'd told Chaos about her Kittycam project or not. Sending her cats down to spy on them was a good idea because then she could monitor their conversation on her laptop without being noticed. She sent her fluffy white kitten to do the job. There was a tiny video camera in the tag on the cat's collar.

Wonder Tweak came back with coffee after she set up the cameras and they could hear their conversation. "You can have my employee discount Kitty."

She gratefully accepted the coffee as she'd almost fallen asleep waiting for Wonder Tweek to come back. "Thanks Tweek."

"Isn't this neat?" Professor Chaos beamed as people lined up to join the team. "Now I'm getting funding I can afford to give those fellas minion jobs."

"How'd he get the money?" Super Craig wondered out loud as they were eavesdropping.

"Thanks to Kitty's loan and our financial backer we can get this thing started." Chaos said as he failed to notice the fluffy white kitten that'd wandered over to spy on him.

The Freedom Pals looked at her. She hadn't told them she'd secured a loan for Professor Chaos to help him pay the minions he already had. She laughed nervously. "H-he's still a friend. I said I'd help him out."

"Aw!" It was the first time they'd heard her say anything. The girl working with Chaos picked up her kitten to give him a hug. "It's so cute!"

"At lease Snowflake likes attention." Kitty noted as some of her strays don't like attention. The black and white moggy of hers barely tolerated pats, but liked her company. She called him Grumpy because of this. She giggled as the girl played with her kitten and scratched his belly.

"This security system will get us more leads on any crime in the city." Captain Diabetes was impressed. "No wonder you always have more Intel than we do Kitty."

"This could be problematic." Mysterion alerted their attention back to the girl holding Kitty's fluffy white kitten Snowflake. She'd started sneezing.

"Are you okay Fire Hazard?" Professor Chaos asked as she continued sneezing and scared the kitten away.

They didn't gain much information from the security system, but they had the girl's name, they knew Kitty Litter helped him get a loan before he joined the Freedom Pals only to turn his back on them shortly after a few months in solitary confinement and there was another financial backer. They just had to find out who was paying him.

XXXX

"I feel kinda weird asking the mayor for money." She said as she and her friends Wendy, Bebe, Red and Annie gathered around her locker. Wendy asked if she and Kenny would go to a movie with her and Stan. She wanted to go, but she didn't know how to ask for the money to go even though the mayor of South Park was now her foster mother. She was also sure Kenny wouldn't have any money either as he was just as poor as she was.

"Aren't you living with her now?" Bebe asked curiously.

"Yeah." She yawned. Another night spent collecting souls as the Reaper and another week's worth of missed homework. She couldn't even think of a reasonable excuse to give Ms. Nelson who would undoubtedly be pissed that she'd forgotten all her quizzes again.

"I finished it last night." Butters was saying as he wheeled his science project – a papier-mâché volcano – past them. Stan, Kyle and Kenny had all finished their projects too. "Just in time too."

She banged her head into her locker and groaned. "Oh God! The project!"

"Did you forget?" Kenny seemed worried. He'd finished his weeks ago and had trained his rats to run through a complicated maze he'd built himself.

"Yes, I forgot." She grumbled with annoyance she directed at herself. She couldn't even think up a last minute project. Something Fat Ass was an expert at even if he usually failed the assignment for his half-assed efforts.

She groaned and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She wanted to avoid the classroom and Ms. Nelson for as long as possible. She dreaded the spelling test in the afternoon as she knew there'd be another argument with the teacher that'd land her in the principal's office.

"Holy shit!" She didn't see her. She wasn't even paying attention. She turned to finally go to class and face the teacher, but crashed into someone on the way out. She helped her up as both girls landed on the ground after colliding into each other.

"Kat…" She mumbled nervously and straightened out her clothes. She dressed in jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket.

She knew who Theodora was. She'd seen her at school before. Her bright red curly hair was hard to miss. Her friends also told her about Theodora Hamish. She was apparently one of the biggest gossips in school and Wendy warned her not to trust her. Theodora was obviously nervous and wanted to talk to her, which only made her nervous to be around her. "Can… I help you?"

"I need to talk to you about something." She mumbled nervously. "Something I saw. I saw _you_."

She was taken aback. She tried to excuse herself to go to class, but Theodora blocked her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That wasn't you in the grave yard was it?" Theodora cornered her and demanded answers. "Tell me that wasn't you! You're not the reaper. You can't be!"

Her face went white. No one knew. She hadn't told Kenny yet. What did she see?

She hoped to God it wasn't the embarrassing display between her and Satan a few nights ago. It was bad enough that Fat Ass had returned to school. Who else knew? So far no one knew how Fat Ass had managed to return from the pits of Hell once she sent him there. She'd be surprised if Theodora hadn't told anyone else.

"Y-you must've been dreaming." She mumbled nervously and tried to get away from her. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"That wasn't you? I didn't see Satan begging you to take Fat Ass back?" Theodora asked as if she didn't want it to be true.

"I- I don't want to get detention again…" She pushed past Theodora and hurried to class getting there just as the bell signalling the start of first period rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She was embarrassed and overtired. She couldn't concentrate in class and anything Mrs. Nelson said sounded like gibberish. All she could think about was her desperate need for coffee and the panic that set in after Theodora cornered her in the bathroom.

Theodora was in the other fourth grade class and she couldn't just ask her to keep her mouth shut about what she saw. Theodora also liked to gossip so she had no way of knowing how many people she may have told. She shuddered. The whole school could know about her new job by recess and they'd believe her because weird was normal in South Park.

It was also the day her homework was due and she hadn't done any of it because her job as the Reaper and her superhero work took up all her free time. She wasn't even listening to Butters as he rambled on about his papier-mâché volcano. She dreaded being called up to present her project. She noticed Cartman frantically trying to put something together at the very last second. She couldn't be bothered. She was tired and she didn't even care.

"Katherine? Wake up!" He startled her. Dovahkiin shook her awake and Mrs. Nelson stood with her arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face. She failed to notice that her name had been called at least three times before she face planted her desk and fell asleep just as Butters sat down.

Cartman sniggered as he flicked rubber bands at the back of her neck. "Did you forget your project Kat?"

"I bet you didn't do your homework either Fat Ass!" She snapped at him.

"You haven't done your project?" Mrs. Nelson asked with annoyance.

She slumped in her seat. "No ma'am."

"Have you done your book report? That's also due today." She reminded her.

She sighed heavily and couldn't stop yawning. "No ma'am."

"Did you even read the book?" Mrs. Nelson asked as they were assigned _Moby Dick_ by Herman Melville to read and report on two weeks ago.

She was disappointed in herself. If it weren't for her new job she'd have all this homework done before it was due. "No ma'am."

Cartman sniggered as Mrs. Nelson reminded her about all the homework she knew she'd forgotten. "There's a spelling test today, did you study?"

She shook her head. "No ma'am and I can spell just fine." She glowered at Cartman who found it amusing. She had no trouble with spelling. The only problem she had with it since moving to the United States was words she usually spelled correctly were considered incorrect. Some of the little differences between the two countries annoyed her and she was still getting used to the American way.

"You barely passed your last test." Mrs. Nelson was more concerned than annoyed.

"Those words are spelled right in Australia and you people drive on the wrong side of the road." Both Cartman and Mrs. Nelson were irritating her. "The English spell words like 'colour,' 'neighbour,' and 'mum' the same way I do. It's not wrong to spell it with a U!"

"C-can we just go through the rest of the projects?" Kenny asked in an attempt to defuse the argument. He had his maze and his rats ready in case his name was called next.

Mrs. Nelson sighed with exasperation. "Fine. Eric, you're up next."

She laughed as the colour drained from his flabby face. "What's your project Fat Ass?"

"Shut up Kat!" He grumbled as he tried to present yet another half-assed project to the class.

XXXX

"What's got into Kat lately?" Kyle asked him during recess. They all knew it wasn't like her to not turn in her homework.

"I don't think she sleeps dude." Stan noticed Kat's locker was open and she was sitting on the floor. When they went to check on her she was asleep against her locker with _Moby Dick_ propped open in her lap. Mrs. Nelson took pity on her and gave her an extension on her homework.

"It seems like she's hiding something." Even Clyde noticed something was wrong.

"You don't think it's the Netherborn powers you gave us do you?" Dovahkiin asked curiously.

He exchanged glances with Dovahkiin and looked at Kat who was still asleep. She was exhausted and that morning narrowly avoided a panic attack and an argument with Fat Ass and the teacher that could've turned ugly. Dovahkiin on the other hand was calm; he was actually awake and had done his homework. Kat was also dishevelled from lack of sleep. Dovahkiin had at least bothered to brush his long brown hair, his glasses were clean and his clothes were neat. There was a big difference between how Kat and Dovahkiin carried themselves.

"Are you okay Dovahkiin?" He asked even though he didn't think it was the dark powers he'd given her that could be the problem.

Dovahkiin shrugged. "I'm fine."

Tweek came back with a tray of coffee and shook Kat awake. "You need my employee discount more than I do."

Tweek ditched school and brought back four strong black coffees. Kat drank all of them.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Stan exclaimed. "Not even the Goth kids drink that much coffee."

"Are you okay?" He sat next to her. He was concerned about her when she slumped into him still tired even after all the coffee.

"Can I go back to bed?" She mumbled and yawned. He didn't know what to do when she'd fallen asleep again.

XXXX

She glowered at Cartman as Mrs. Nelson lectured her about lacking concentration in class and her incorrect spelling. She struggled to control her rage as Mrs. Nelson made her feel stupid and Fat Ass found it amusing.

"I can spell better than you Fat Ass!" She shrieked when she'd finally had enough. Her classmates roared with hysterical laughter as Cartman had failed his spelling test while somehow managed to pass.

"Katherine?!" Mrs. Nelson urged her to calm down. "Another outburst and you're going to the Principal's office young lady!"

"Me?!" She wanted to punch Cartman in his smug face. "He's been pissing me off all fucking day! He gets away with everything!"

Cartman had been antagonising her since she got to school and she still panicked about her run in with Theodora. If her classmates knew they hadn't said anything and she still wondered. She hadn't slept well and as a result she was tired and cranky.

"Cartman, don't!" Stan tried to warn him not to antagonise her. Some of her friends even scooted away from her because even they could feel her boiling rage.

"It's not my fault she doesn't know how to spell." She wanted to wipe the smirk off his flabby face.

"Piss off cunt!" Enraged she kicked her desk over and clenched her fists. She didn't care if she was still in class. She wanted to hurt him.

"Katherine!" Mrs. Nelson was horrified by her use of foul language. "Go to the Principal's office now!"

"No!" She stormed up to Cartman who didn't look too tough after she charged up to him like an angry bull. She wished Satan hadn't been a whiny little bitch. She wanted to leave him in Hell. "I'm going to smack the shit out of him!"

"This isn't about the foster home is it?" Cartman backed away from her. He laughed nervously. "N-no hard feelings right?"

"Fuck you!" She didn't know where it came from, but she aimed a blast of energy at Cartman that hit him in the stomach and knocked him into the wall behind the kids who sat at the back of the classroom.

"Katherine!" Mrs. Nelson backed away from her when she shot her a dark glare.

She chased Cartman out of the classroom and down the corridor. "Come back here you fat piece of shit!"

Butters egged her on. "Fuck him up Kitty!" Her classmates abandoned their school work and followed her just to watch the fight.

She loved to fight. She loved to fight as much as Theodora loved to gossip. She never really knew why. The kids at her old school bullied her and she quickly learned to fight back. She did enjoy the satisfaction of wiping the smugness off people's faces. She always wanted to participate in sports like boxing or Karate just because she loved a good fight, but didn't have the money. Not that she needed money to throw a punch. She could always fight assholes like Eric Cartman for free.

She threatened him with the undead as he tried to hit her back. When he reminded her that Satan didn't want him back in Hell she punched him in the face. Her blood boiled. She couldn't control her rage. She hit Cartman again with another energy blast.

She couldn't explain what was happening. There was a new power inside of her. She'd felt it before, but didn't expect it to turn into this. It had nothing to do with the dark powers Kenny had given her. This was something else. A force field she created shattered all the windows and the kids that had gathered to watch the fight between her and Eric Cartman dispersed.

"You're going to fucking jail if you don't stop!" Cartman's comments annoyed her. Everything about him pissed her off. "I'll tell my mom on you!"

"You should've stayed in Hell!" Henrietta had taught her witchcraft. She was learning along with Karen McCormick. She aimed fire at Cartman who ducked out of the way. She set fire to the notice boards and the lockers. "You can't keep getting away with fucking people over!"

"PC Principal!" Cartman screamed. "Someone help me!"

Students scurried out of their way as she chased him through the school along with the undead arms she used to drag him to Hell in the first place. She left a trail of destruction in her wake. She couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the rage and she couldn't stop the powers she threw at Cartman as he fled the school. Windows shattered, lockers crushed in on themselves and fell to the floor every time she missed Cartman she damaged the school. She was too angry to care. Parts of the school were on fire thanks to the witchcraft Henrietta had taught her. Cracks started appearing in the walls, sections of the roof started crumbling, but she still couldn't stop. Another blast of energy sent Cartman through the front double doors that were closed. Students and faculty fled the building screaming.

Kenny pulled her away from Cartman after they were on the ground exchanging blows. He turned her around to face the school. "Ah, Kat?"

"Katherine?!" PC Principal roared. "What have you done?!"

Shock replaced rage as the school building creaked and groaned and crumbled right before her eyes. There was nothing left just piles of rubble where the school used to be. There was no explanation she could give. She didn't know what to say. She laughed nervously and shrugged. "Whoops."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was a long wait in the lobby. More time to make her anxious. She wondered if she were going to juvie. She wondered if Theodora had told anyone about what she saw in the cemetery. She panicked because she was supposed to be reaping souls that afternoon and she knew she would be late for her new job.

"You know you're suspended from my school right?" PC Principal said while they waited for the mayor.

"Why even bother?" She asked to his surprise. "My suspension time will be up by the time they rebuilt the school."

"The mayor will see you now." Johnson ushered them to the mayor's office.

"What happened now?" Mayor McDaniels asked when they sat down in seats positioned in front of her desk.

"I don't know." She couldn't explain it to PC Principal and she definitely couldn't explain it to the mayor. She didn't even know what happened.

"She destroyed the school." PC Principal exclaimed with shock. "There's nothing left but rubble. We have to rebuild the whole building."

The mayor looked at her with shock. " _How_? She's just a kid."

"Superpowers?" PC Principal shrugged. "We have The Freedom Pals, they all have powers don't they?"

"I didn't mean to." She wanted to explain that the school wasn't the target. The destruction of the school was an accident. A freak accident. "Fat Ass pissed me off. Then something else happened and I couldn't stop and the school just crumbled. I wasn't trying to destroy it. I was trying to hit Fat Ass. I missed."

The mayor sighed heavily. "We have to find out where these powers come from so you can learn to control them and the McCormick boy needs to help you control the Netherborn class you have."

She didn't want to get Kenny into trouble. "Dovahkiin Hughes has the Netherborn class too. He can control it. I don't know why I can't when I'm pissed off."

"What about the school Mayor?" PC Principal asked to remind them they'd forgotten something.

McDaniels placed a call to President Garrison and explained the situation. It took a few minutes because Garrison was reluctant to cough up funding for his old workplace.

"You used to work for the school Garrison." McDaniels reminded him. She rolled her eyes when they could hear the President mumbling about how he wasn't going to do it. "Fine, I'll go to the press with every perverted thing you've done since you lived here!" That's all it took. One threat of blackmail and Garrison coughed up the funding. McDaniels grimaced with disgust and slammed the phone down. "I hate that asshole!"

"I'm not going to jail am I?" She asked nervously. Butters spent months in solitary confinement and had lost his mind because of it. She could already feel the darkness within. She wanted to avoid juvie.

"No." McDaniels assured her that she wasn't going to juvie. "But, we are goin to help you with your rage. I think controlling your anger is the key to controlling your powers."

XXXX

"Ain't much I can sell to a minor. Sorry kid." Jimbo refused to sell him the weapons he needed despite the fact he had plenty of money to pay for what he wanted. Jimbo didn't even flinch when his new recruit Fire Hazard burst through the door and almost set Jimbo's shop on fire. Ned hastily put the flames out with a fire extinguisher while Jimbo continued to serve other customers.

Jimbo laughed as his old war buddy was also on fire. "Stop, drop and roll Ned!"

"But, I need the weapons for my minions and my master plan." He tried reasoning with Jimbo. He wasn't very formidable because he still felt nervous most of the time. He was only just starting to gain confidence after he was adopted.

"Maybe if you get your mom or your dad to buy it. Otherwise I can't sell it to you kid." Jimbo said after selling a large rifle to Skeeter. Laura Tucker dumped water on Ned as he still rolled around the shop trying to put the flames out.

Fire Hazard had flames ready and threatened the shop. "You should sell us the guns you know."

Jimbo remained calm despite the threats to burn his shop down. "Legally I can't."

"This place is a giant bomb you know." Fire Hazard said as she toyed with a fireball and the possibility of burning down his shop.

"Butters!" He could hear him before he could see him. His birth father stormed into the shop.

He laughed as Stephen Stotch no longer had the right to discipline him. "What are you gonna do?!"

"You're grounded for a year?!" Stephen shouted. He no longer felt threatened by him.

He threw his head back and laughed maniacally. Nervous people fled the gun shop. "No I'm not!"

"Go away!" Fire Hazard laughed and aimed a fire ball at Stephen Stotch. It hit him in the crotch. People were laughing as he frantically tried to distinguish the flames.

XXXX

The Mayor's aide Johnson interjected the meeting to alert them to the news. He switched on the TV and turned up the volume just as a live news report started. The camera's zoomed in on Jimbo's Guns which was on fire and viewers could hear Professor Chaos's maniacal laughter.

"God damn it! Butters!" She knew Chaos was up to something. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him yet, she hoped she'd get the opportunity to do that before he did something like this.

"B-Butters?" PC Principal's face turned white because in one day she'd destroyed his school and his adopted son was responsible for destruction down town.

She teleported before they could stop her and made her way to Jimbo's Guns. She had to talk sense into him. He didn't need to do this. He didn't need to be a villain. Craig was right. They already had Fat Ass for that. She seethed with rage because she knew if Fat Ass didn't send her to foster care and Chaos and Disarray to solitary confinement this wouldn't be happening right now.

The cops arrived on scene just as she got there. One of Chaos's new teammates – a girl she didn't recognise – aimed fireballs at the squad cars. She sent one car sailing through the air before it exploded. Cops dived out of the way to avoid burning debris.

"Gee whiz!" Chief Barbrady cried with shock.

"CHAOS!" She shrieked. He immediately stopped laughing like a maniac and turned to face her.

"K-Kitty?" The girl and General Disarray flanked him. He also had Chaos kids, Mexican Migrants and the rednecks in his company.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She knew Chaos had it in him to go bad and do more than just lava the town. He was hanging by a thread for a long time. There was only so much bullshit one person could take and Chaos had snapped. She knew it would take a lot to talk him back to the right side. Time in solitary confinement didn't do him any good. Even though Chaos and his minions had done the damage they weren't entirely to blame for all this. Fat Ass. She'd deal with him later. She had to take care of this first before anyone got hurt.

"J-just trying to get weapons for my minions." Chaos mumbled and fidgeted with his fingers as his minions removed what weapons they could from the gun shop before it engulfed in flames. "I'm recruiting you know."

"My shop!" Jimbo cried as police held him and Ned back.

She knew he was recruiting. He tried to recruit her. Other than the loan she secured for him she wondered where he was getting the money. "Where are you getting the money Chaos?"

"Financial backer." He wouldn't say who was paying him. The only detail about this person she got from Chaos was that he was wealthy and he was from out of town.

"Who's paying you damn it?!" She demanded. She wanted information and she wanted him to see sense. "Mitch Conner?"

Chaos laughed along with Disarray and the girl. "Don't be silly." Chaos shook his head. He wasn't working for Mitch Conner.

"Then who's paying you?" She'd beat the crap out of Butters if that's what it took to make him talk.

"Only my General and my new partner in crime know that." He introduced her to the girl. She wore her hair tied back, goggles that hid her eyes, a black shirt, blue shorts, black boots and Chaos's trademark tin foils wrapped around her right arm. "This is Fire Hazard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She didn't respond well to being ignored and she certainly didn't respond well since the person ignoring her was someone she liked. Someone she really liked. Even though she was shocked by what she saw at the graveyard she still liked and had a crush on Katherine Holloway. One she hoped wasn't too obvious to her boss, her friends or anyone else for that matter. As far as she knew Katherine wasn't aware of her feelings for her. She spent her time with Kenny McCormick – everyone at school knew they were a couple – and it was because of this she was better off not knowing.

She wasn't even sure if Kitty Litter and Katherine Holloway was the same person. She only guessed because blue hair peaked from her mask and her accent when she yelled was obviously Australian. Very thick and shrill.

Kitty Litter focused her attention on interrogating Professor Chaos as his minions took shopping carts full of guns, knives and ammunition from the shop. They could all hear Jimbo's cries of distress as his war buddy Ned and the cops tried holding him back. It didn't work because Jimbo elbowed Chief Barbrady in the eye. "You little peckers! You destroyed my shop! I'll get you for this!"

"Jimbo?! That hurts!"Barbrady whined when he clutched his swollen eye.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you just sold Chaos the guns in the first place." She grumbled quietly.

In an effort to get Kitty Litter's attention she manipulated her fireballs to make shapes. She couldn't hold the shapes for too long, but she managed to maintain a pouncing cat just long enough for Kitty Litter to see it. While she seemed impressed with her skill and even smiled at the sight of the fire cat she returned her focus to Chaos and even blocked minions as they tried to leave with the shopping carts.

"Fucking stop this shit Chaos!" Kitty Litter shrieked as her face turned bright red with rage. "You don't have to do this. You can come back to the Freedom Pals as long as you stop!"

Chaos threw his head back and laughed like a maniac. "What have the Freedom Pals ever done for me? What have they done for you? You haven't even officially joined them yet. You should join us. World domination will be fun."

"Who the fuck would give you money?"Kitty's angry voice tinged with regret at helping Chaos secure a loan so he could pay his minions just so they wouldn't lynch him.

"T-that's classified."Chaos mumbled nervously because the more he tiptoed over answers the angrier Kitty Litter became.

"I won't let you do this!"Kitty Litter shrieked. She aimed a barrage of energy blasts, force fields and fireballs at Chaos. Chaos responded with his own energy blasts and their attempts to blast each other met in the middle with both Chaos and Kitty trying to knock each other over.

She couldn't watch anymore and decided to intervene even though Chaos ordered his minions, side-kick and new partner to hold back. She tried again to distract Kitty Litter with a flaming cat. When it didn't work she threw it at Kitty Litter. She missed her as Mysterion pulled her out of range. Her fire cat hit the Micro Brew pub across the street. PC Principal, Roger Donovan and even Mr. Testaburger were among the patrons fleeing the burning bar.

"I can handle this puny fool!"Chaos snapped with annoyance as she aimed fireballs at Kitty Litter and General Disarray let the dogs lose. Kitty responded with an ear piercing screech that summoned her cats and all the strays in town.

"Sick em!"Kitty Litter demanded. Chaos minions screamed, dogs yelped and squealed and cats hissed as Kitty Litter fought back.

She backed away from cats coming towards her. While the fluffy white kitten she held during recruitment was cute she had a mild allergy to cats and preferred if so many wouldn't approach her. She also didn't want to get scratched or bitten.

"They're just kids!" She noticed Barbrady snatch a gun from Officer Foley who aimed it at Professor Chaos. "He's PC Principal's adopted son!"

"We need back up sir!" Officer McDaniels shouted.

She knew they didn't know what to do since they were children. It wasn't the same thing as Katherine Holloway's parents robbing the bank.

"I am out of fucks to give!" Super Craig grumbled and charged at her. He head butted her in the stomach and knocked her over. The Freedom Pals arrived on scene.

She kicked Super Craig away from her. When he charged at her again she picked him up and threw him at Wonder Tweek. Knocking them both over.

"You!" She grumbled and aimed fireballs at Freedom Pals who arrived to help Kitty Litter and the police which now included Captain Diabetes, Human Kite, Fast Pass, Call Girl, Wonder Tweek, Tupperware, Dr. Timothy, Toolshed, Mosquito, The Shadow and Mysterion. "At least I put more effort into my costume than you do!"

"Holster your weapons!" Barbrady shouted at cops who aimed their guns at Chaos and his minions.

"What about the rednecks sir?" Yates asked. "They're adults and know better."

"It's my patriotic duty to fuck you up!" Daryl Weathers aimed Molotov cocktails at the police.

"No." Barbrady shook his head. "Keep the press and the people back!" The acted as crowd control.

She hoped she made a good impression on them. There were media outlets everywhere and people tried filming the superhero fight on their phones. People on the crowd were impressed as Captain Diabetes unleashed an Insulin Shock attack on Chaos kids nearby. His attack knocked them back. The footage would more than likely end up all over Facebook, Coonstagram, Instagram and Tumblr.

She flashed a smile at the cameras. She aimed flames at Wonder Tweek and missed. She hit a squad car instead and sent it flying through the air before it exploded. Cops and reporters dived out of the way. People in the gathering crowd ran screaming from falling burning debris.

Wonder Tweak responded by releasing Supreme Lightning bolts which shocked Chaos minions close by. She dove out of the way and managed to avoid getting shocked. He panicked as one of her fireballs narrowly missed Super Craig who punched another Chaos kid in the stomach. "Don't touch my Craig!"

"Dude, dial it back." Super Craig said calmly as Mosquito unleashed a swarm aimed at the Chaos hounds. "You're trying too hard."

"I'm ready to suck ass and take names." Mosquito's face turned red with embarrassment when he realised what he said and Kitty Litter and Mysterion looked at him like he was insane. "Wait! T-that didn't come out right."

"Eew!" Kitty Litter and Call Girl shrieked with disgust.

"You know girls don't like super gross things right Mosquito?" Call Girl grimaced as he released yet another swarm on the Chaos minions.

She giggled. "Maybe you should think before you speak."

She aimed flames at Mysterion who pummelled Professor Chaos after he blasted Kitty Litter and sent her crashing into Chief Barbrady knocking them both over. She pulled Mysterion away from the Professor by the scruff of his cape. "Lay off!"

Mysterion growled through gritted teeth. "Is that all you got?!"

"No! Unlike you one-trick ponies, I've got tons more up my nonexistent sleeves, McCormick!"Angrily insulted she responded by punching him in the stomach and setting his cape on fire after he tried aiming another punch at Professor Chaos.

"What the fuck?!" Kitty Litter shrieked.

"Chill dude!" Toolshed had a spray bottle on hand and it extinguished the flames in Mysterion's cape as he tried rolling on the ground to put them out himself.

Chaos laughed. "You're outnumbered Freedom Pals. "Give up before you embarrass yourselves."

"Fucking stop!" Kitty Litter shrieked as she checked Mysterion for injuries. She hugged him when she realised he wasn't injured. "This has gone far enough!"

"Engaging Tupperware Tornado." Tupperware tried knocking them over. It worked on the Chaos dogs, but everyone else was out of range.

Chaos minions took the shopping carts and fled the scene. Professor Chaos blasted police, news reporters and anyone else in his way. General Disarray and Professor Chaos followed suit. She had little choice but to follow them.  
"Stop!" Sergeant Yates shouted. "You're under arrest for theft, assault and arson!"  
"No I'm not you racist bastard." Smiling as she approached him she grabbed his hands and burned him. The pain of which reduced the sergeant to a crumpled heap on the ground. She took the last shopping cart full of guns and followed Chaos and the other minions back to the Chaos Lair. Chaos had released orders to pull back when Mayor McDaniels arrived on scene.

XXXX

"Oh boy!" The Professor announced with excitement. "Fellas! W-we made the news!"

Chaos minions cheered and they gathered around the big flat screen TV their benefactor generously provided for them along with state of the art computers and security for the brand new Chaos Lair. They no longer had to squash into Chaos's old lair at U-Store It.

"Turn that up." She said as she saw images of herself burning squad cars and setting Mysterion's cape on fire.

"Breaking news report!" Tom the TV anchorman announced urgently. She hoped that after the destruction of the gun shop and the theft of everything Jimbo had in stock the community would take them seriously as villains. That they'd take _her_ seriously as a villain. "ShiTiPa Town turned into a war zone this afternoon as super villain Professor Chaos and his team of minions launched an attack at Jimbo's Guns. Chaos and his team reportedly stole everything the shop had in stock and the store was reduced to a pile of burning rubble. Here with more is a midget in a bikini."

The minions were battered, bruised and feeling sorry for themselves especially those who'd been shocked and burned during the fight against The Freedom Pals. Regardless they climbed over each other for a good view of the TV.

"C-calm down fellas, everyone can see. We don't have to watch our triumph on a tiny screen no more." Chaos was right. The giant flat screen covered the wall and Professor Chaos said it was bigger than the TV the Freedom Pals had at their base.

"Thanks Tom." The midget said as the camera zoomed in on him and the pile of burning rubble that used to be Jimbo's Guns. "As you can see there's nothing left of Jimbo's Guns or the Micro Brew pub across the street." The cameras panned over to the Micro Brew which was also a pile of burning rubble.

"I didn't actually mean to burn the Micro Brew." She shrugged as Chaos patted her back for a job well done.

"Just exactly why did Chaos attack the gun shop?" Tom the anchorman asked the midget in a bikini.

"Well Tom, Jimbo wouldn't sell him the guns as he was trying to buy them for his team which has grown in size. When Kern refused to sell him the guns Chaos and his team burned the shop and stole the stock. I-I haven't seen destruction like this since The Holloways robbed the bank."

Chaos and his minions cheered. It seemed as though the media were taking them seriously.

"I understand there is a new partner in Professor Chaos's Legion of Doom?" Tom asked the field reporter.

"There is thought to be a new partner working with Chaos, but further investigation suggests that it's just some little twerp with matches." The field reporter said derisively as the news broadcast switched to the local weather channel.

"Twerp?" She was horrified. They didn't take her seriously. Something they would later regret. "Twerp?"

Chaos switched off the TV and shooed the Chaos minions away. "Go spy on The Freedom Pals or the Mayor. Go catch a chicken." He ordered since he didn't really have anything for them to do. "Put the guns away. Do something."

"I-it'll be okay." Chaos tried futilely to reassure her. "They'll be sorry when we unleash the next phase of our plan."

She'd have to remove her goggles eventually. They fogged up as the floodgates opened. She worked hard to make sure the community took her seriously. She gave up trying to hide her tears and removed her goggles that were only getting in the way. Hot heavy tears streamed down her face which she hid from Professor Chaos.

Shortly after the tears started flowing she let out a distorted screech that sounded like a pterodactyl during flu season. Chaos and Disarray backed away from her as she overreacted.

"Those people will regret it you know." She punched Disarray in the stomach as soon as he came too close.

She hugged her knees and continued to cry. The media didn't take her seriously. The guy on TV called her a twerp with matches. "I'm not a twerp."

"Neither am I and people always call me a twerp. I-I get wet willies, snuggies, Indian Burns. Fat Ass sends me to solitary confinement." Chaos said as he flicked through a folder with the details of their intent to take over the world. "Jimbo's Guns is the beginning. We'll take City Hall next."

XXXX

"W-what the fuck is this shit!" She shrieked angrily as she watched the news reports. Flames, energy blasts, tornadoes, Insulin Shocks and a barrage of super powers unleashed on screen for them to see.

"Why didn't you _do_ anything?!" She yelled at Chief Barbrady who nervously backed away from her.

"I-I couldn't shoot them Mary." Barbrady mumbled nervously and fidgeted with his cap. She hated yelling at him she felt like an asshole whenever she did, but she needed an explanation. Chaos and his entire team destroyed parts of ShiTiPa Town and stole everything Jimbo Kern had. She knew she'd have Randy Marsh on her back since parts of his precious gentrification project along with his half brother's gun shop were burned to the ground. "They're just kids."

She felt a pang of guilt. Barbrady never intended to shoot anyone certainly not any children. He only needed updated training. "W-what happened to your eye?"

"Jimbo elbowed me I was trying to hold him back." He explained nervously.

"What the hell happened?" She asked incredulously. She still couldn't believe the power she saw from Katherine. She had a feeling they weren't telling her everything. George and Katherine tiptoed around her questions.

"I-I don't know where those powers come from." Kitty Litter mumbled to the floor.

"Since when did you have energy blasts like that?" The Shadow asked and everyone looked at Kitty Litter.

"S-since I broke the school." She kept her gaze fixed on the floor and spoke so quietly she wasn't sure if everyone could hear her.

She sighed. Katherine was destructive and she could sense the darkness within the kid. The key to controlling her powers was controlling her rage. "You must control your rage kid." She'd signed her up for anger management classes. "Will you go?"

"Okay." She was relieved when Katherine agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Chaos is taking this too far. My Uncle Jimbo and my dad are pissed." He said as The Freedom Pals assembled for an emergency meeting.

"That new girl on his team set my cape on fire." Mysterion added bitterly as Kitty Litter and Bebe were making him a new one.

"I think I broke Barbrady's ribs when Chaos blasted me into him." Kitty looked guilty as the Chief of police was admitted to hospital after the meeting at the mayor's office.

"This isn't just Chaos trying to lava the town. Those were little leggo bricks." Human Kite reminded them. "He was stealing guns and they destroyed ShiTiPa Town."

"Chaos is still recruiting." Call Girl was online researching. Chaos was now their enemy and no longer a Freedom Pal. "We need to find out who's paying him because Kitty's loan was only enough for his minions not to lynch him because they didn't get paid."

"We should send in a spy." He suggested. "Chaos has to trust one of us. It'll be like when I went to spy on my dad when he took over the town."

 _An excellent idea Toolshed._ Dr. Timothy said telepathically. _But, who do we send on such an important mission._

All eyes turned to Kitty Litter. Chaos still trusted her out of all The Freedom Pals. She would be the perfect spy and they could get footage from inside Chaos's new lair through her Kittycam security system.

"No, no, no, no!" She refused. She seemed to be hiding something from them. She looked worried all the time and she was obviously overtired, but if they sent anyone else from The Freedom Pals undercover Chaos would immediately get suspicious along with his minions.

"Chaos trusts you dude." He tried convincing her it was a good idea. "He won't suspect a thing."

"Fine." She sighed with exasperation. "I'm going to talk to Chaos alone any way."

Reluctantly she agreed to spy on him for The Freedom Pals even though she wasn't officially a member of their group. She gave them a spare laptop she bought with the mayor's funding money so they could monitor the video footage her cats supplied when they went in.

XXXX

He was already waiting for her. He'd chosen a corner table so no one could hear them talking even though the coffee shop was empty of other customers. She felt bad for always using Tweek's employee discount despite the fact that Tweek constantly sampled coffee at work and at home and Craig didn't drink enough coffee to use it.

She was still exhausted as it was another long night of reaping souls and Grandpa Marsh wouldn't get it through his thick skull that he still had ten years of life left to live despite being a hundred and ten years old.

"You're not going to stop this crap are you?" She asked as she sat down. She could tell by the smirk forming on his face that he wasn't prepared to stop his decent into villainy any time soon.

"I want people to know that _I'm_ the bad guy." He was jaded and she couldn't blame him. There was only so much bullshit from people one person could take and Chaos had snapped while she was hanging by a thread. "I want people to take me seriously instead of blowing me off. _I'm_ the bad guy. Not this kingpin, not the corrupt police, not Mitch Conner, not Fat Ass and not even Mr. Burns."

"Who?" She raised an eyebrow since she didn't know what he was rambling about. She didn't know the last name on the list of people Chaos was trying to outdo in villainy.

He nervously fidgeted with his fingers and deflected her question. "F-forget that last one."

"Who's Mr. Burns?" She became suspicious when he wouldn't give her a straight answer to a simple question.

"T-that's classified." He focused on stirring too much sugar into his cup of coffee. Watching him put an obscene amount of sugar in the cup made her want to gag.

"If I join you will you tell me?" She was reluctant to join any group hero or villain because she wasn't used to having friends and didn't understand why people would want to include her. He'd been trying to recruit her for a while and The Freedom Pals wanted her to spy on him. It was the only way she was going to get any information out of him without resorting to using her fists which would be counterproductive.

"Y-you want to join?" He smiled when she confirmed that she wanted to join him.

"Only if we can get back at a certain fat racoon of course." She leaned back in her chair with a smug look on her face.

Chaos laughed. "I've got something special planned for him."

XXXX

She sighed with exasperation and wished she'd worked from home that day. Randy Marsh and Jimbo Kern stormed her office demanding answers.

"You can rebuild the gun shop Jimbo." She handed him a substantial check that would be more than enough to rebuild and restock his business. "I honestly don't know what's got into those kids."

"Thank you Mayor." Jimbo exclaimed when he saw the amount on the check. At least he was no longer angry at her or The Freedom Pals who caused the damage along with Professor Chaos.

"What about the Micro Brew and ShiTiPa Town Mayor? You can't just ignore this!" Randy Marsh snapped with annoyance as she ignored him.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" She rolled her eyes at the man child in her office. She honestly didn't care about ShiTiPa Town. She would rebuild the Micro Brew pub as PC Principal and Principal Victoria who frequented the pub were helping her with the adoption process. They did it for Butters and she was going to do the same for Katherine. "We don't really have the money in the budget and I've just given funding to Jimbo."

"Bullshit Mary!" He snapped angrily and stomped his foot like a two-year-old on the verge of tears. "If you have money for a farmers market you can fix my gentrification project!"

"Not this shit again!" She already hated the ruined SoDoSoPa around the McCormick's property and she wasn't about to add to the mess she'd already created when she first let Randy bring Whole Foods to town.

"Just let it go Randy. I've got what I need and ShiTiPa Town was a bad idea anyway." To her surprise Jimbo was telling his younger half brother to lay off.

"I concur." Ned added in her defence. "South Park was better before, but can we still keep the Micro Brew?"

"We can keep the Micro Brew." She flipped Randy off because she was sick and tired of his PC bullshit. "The Famers Market is going in the vacant spot Whole Foods left behind and it was finalised this morning. Construction begins tomorrow."

XXXX

"She's decided to join us." Chaos announced when they arrived at the new state of the art lair he'd set up at Carl's Warehouse.

"Holy shit!" It was worth more than her loan could afford. It was worth more than Chaos could ever earn shovelling snow or delivering newspapers. Someone was giving him money.

"Aren't you a Freedom Pal?" Fire Hazard asked as Chaos was showing her around the lair and introducing her to the other minions.

"I never officially joined them." She came to the lair in her reaper costume as it would suit her villain persona. Chaos and the others would get suspicious if she wore her normal costume. She noticed Fire Hazard looked nervous when she saw her costume. "What?"

"Nothing." Fire Hazard looked away and didn't say anything else.

"He's waiting for you." General Disarray interjected and showed them to the big screen where a video call was waiting for them.

"I told you not to keep him waiting." Mr. Smithers said as Chaos finally responded to the video call that'd been placed on hold.

She joined Chaos, Disarray and Fire Hazard in front of the big screen. She kept her scythe out of their sight in case Mr. Burns was another old man looking to die before his time.

"Sorry, I was just introducing my new recruit." Chaos explained as Burns was obviously annoyed.

"You still wish to join the Villain League?" Burns asked as Chaos confirmed this was still his intention.

"I do sir." Chaos continued and updated Burns on his progress.

She fixated on Burns and Smithers as Chaos introduced her to them. They were the weirdest looking people she'd ever seen. No normal human being should look like them. She wondered what their involvement in Chaos's scheme was because she didn't understand why he was trying to impress weird yellow people with protruding overbites and beady soulless eyes. She wanted to laugh, but at the same time she thought they were creepy. Burns more so than Smithers. Burns was a hunchbacked balding old man with grey eyes who obviously lacked a soul and Smithers had grey hair, blue eyes, yellow skin and an obvious overbite. "What are they?"

Fire Hazard shushed her as Chaos was still in the middle of the video call showing Burns and Smithers the weapons he'd stolen from the gun shop.

"I don't think you're ready to join the Villain League young man." Burns wasn't going to consider Chaos as he obviously didn't take him seriously.

"W-what do you mean I'm still not ready to join?" Chaos was trying to convince Burns to consider him for something she knew nothing about he even demonstrated his powers which failed to impress Burns who glowered at them.

She covered her mouth to prevent giggles escaping. She tugged on Fire Hazard's shirt to get her attention and pointed at the screen. "Why is their skin yellow?"

"You only just noticed?" While she seemed surprised she'd asked she shushed her again.

She couldn't stop. They were so bizarre. " _Yellow skin_? Who has yellow skin? I'm getting weird dreams about shiny rock people. At least they're not creepy."

"Who's the new recruit?"Burns asked coldly as Kitty's giggling became annoying.

"This is Kitty Litter."Chaos introduced them again as Burns seemed to have forgotten her already. "You've already met Fire Hazard."

"Yes, the twerp with matches. I saw the news report."Chaos and Burns failed to notice Fire Hazard glaring at them.

"Why is their skin yellow?"She asked as giggling would soon become hysterical laughter if Chaos didn't disconnect the call before she made an idiot out of herself.

"Shut up Kitty."Fire Hazard snapped at her. Chaos must've told his minions about her. He had been trying to recruit her for a while.

She hid her face from Fire Hazard and Mr. Smithers who were both getting annoyed as she snorted while laughing. "Why is their skin yellow? What's with the overbites and the beady eyes? Are they aliens?"

Not only was Burns yellow and creepy he looked like a walking mummy and someone who belonged in the ground. She would have to check the _Book of Names_ later. Surely he'd be on the list. He looked older than Grandpa Marsh.

"Shh!"Fire Hazard shushed her again as Professor Chaos was getting distracted by her constant giggles. She just couldn't take Burns seriously.

"Have you stolen anything?"Burns asked ignoring Kitty as she giggled at his accent as well as his appearance.

"W-we stole the guns and tore down ShiTiPa Town sir."Chaos explained to Burns who still wasn't impressed with his efforts.

"What about your new recruit?"She stopped giggling when Burns asked.

"Kitty?"Chaos waited for her to reply.

She giggled a little before composing herself. "D-does shoplifting count?" She shrugged. She didn't steal because it was fun. She stole to survive because her parents weren't capable of taking care of her.

"Kitty's powers destroyed the school sir."Chaos explained in an attempt to win him over.

"What's this for?"Kitty asked Fire Hazard. "Why are we trying to impress mutants?'

"Be quiet you two!"Chaos snapped at them. They went quiet and Fire Hazard glared at her as Chaos asked if he could join a villain league Burns was recruiting for.

Burns shook his head. "You need to do more."

"W-what if I took over the city?"She tried to disguise her horror when Chaos put his arm around her. "She'll help us take it."

"Succeed and I'll consider your application."Burns hung up on them.

She didn't know what to do. Mayor McDaniels was still caring for her because her worthless parents wouldn't. She didn't even know where her parents were. She was just supposed to spy on Chaos and she didn't know what the Freedom Pals wanted her to do as a spy. Was she just supposed to observe or did she have to participate so he wouldn't get suspicious?

"How can _I_ help?" She asked without revealing her fear. She didn't want Chaos to think she might be spying on him.

"I have something to show you."He led her and Fire Hazard to another room.

"What have you done?"She had a bad feeling about this and Chaos was going too far.

"My older minions took him this morning."She was horrified as Chaos had kidnapped someone.

"Butters?! What the fuck?!"She knew she'd give herself away, but this was insane and probably the most diabolical thing he'd done on his own as a villain without Fat Ass pulling the strings.

"Think about it Kitty."He took two security clearance cards belonging to Johnson and Mayor McDaniels from the man's pocket. "If we were in charge of the city we can make a certain fat racoon suffer."

"You won't get away with this Chaos!" Johnson's muffled voice screamed at him.

She sighed. "Fine!" She had no choice but to participate if she didn't want Chaos or Fire Hazard to get suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Another night shift reaping. She was tired and the caffeine wasn't working anymore despite how much of it she drank. She tried to sneak through the corridors at the nursing home. She hoped to avoid him.

"Come back here you little peckerhead!" She just left a room with a soul in tow and he blocked her exit.

Grandpa Marsh was persistent. He really wanted to die. She couldn't do anything about it because according to _The Book of Names_ he still had another ten years left. She even tried talking to God and Satan and neither would take him before his time. Grandpa Marsh would have to wait. She sighed with exasperation and wished there was someone else to take this job from her. She wished Rupert – the old Reaper – would come back.

"Go away Mr. Marsh. I already told you I can't." She tried to leave, but he always positioned his wheelchair in her way.

"Not good enough!" He clamoured angrily. "I'm too damn old! Just kill me already!"

The souls she had with her started to get agitated. She still had to escort them to the cemetery so she could help them cross over into the afterlife. She wanted to go to bed. "You've still got ten years left mate. I don't make the rules."

She quickly teleported to the cemetery since it was much easier than trying to get past Grandpa Marsh and remain polite about it.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" She grumbled with exasperation. She could hear them before she could see them. The souls she had with her were agitated more so than they were at the nursing home. They just wanted to cross over to the afterlife and the Goth kids were disrespecting the graveyard. It was a place for the dead not their rituals. She slumped against a tree and hid tears of frustration. Henrietta had been teaching her witchcraft and she could when she wanted manipulate fire. Nonetheless she had to get the Goth kids away from the cemetery.

"Beat it old man poser!" Pete McDaniels shouted. She knew who he was yelling at. Grandpa Marsh had followed her to the cemetery.

"Oh God!" She couldn't take it anymore. She could take the dead, she couldn't stand the living, Pete McDaniels antagonised her whenever she stayed at the manor house because Mayor McDaniels wanted her to stay with them, the Goth kids had been driving her crazy recently with their constant rituals, she didn't want to spy on Butters and she was sick and tired of people in general. All she wanted was to sleep. She didn't want to be around people. She just wanted to sleep and be in the company of her cats. At least they didn't complain.

"I'm not leaving until I find that little peckerhead!" Marsh shouted at the Goth kids.

She was spying on them and could see the Goth kids were pissed when Grandpa Marsh drove his wheelchair over the ritual they'd set up for the evening.

"That took us half an hour to set up!" Michael was horrified. "This area is for non conformists poser!"

"I want to die God damn it!" Marsh waved his cane in protest and circled the Goth kids as he tried to look for her.

"Old man Marsh is losing his marbles." Pete told Henrietta and Karen McCormick who'd recently joined the Goth kids.

"My brain works fine!" Marsh snapped. "Where's that little Reaper?"

"Reaper?" The Goth kids exchanged confused glances. "The fuck's he talking about."

"The grim Reaper. The one who takes you when you're ready to die." Marsh futilely looked around for her. She remained hidden behind her tree despite the fact that souls were desperate to cross over before they wound up in limbo. "Where is the little peckerface?"

"What do you mean little?" Henrietta asked with confusion. Both Pete McDaniels and Karen McCormick were convinced he'd lost his mind.

"The little kid that took over from Rupert." Marsh got frustrated when he couldn't find her.

"The Reaper is a kid?" The Goth kids asked simultaneously. "No way!"

She'd had enough. The souls were driving her crazy and Grandpa and the Goth kids wouldn't leave.

"GET OUT!" She emerged from her hiding spot and shrieked at them.

"No way!"The Goth kids backed away from her. She knew Pete recognised her, but she was too angry to care.

"This is our spot conformist!"Pete refused to move and attempted to fix the ritual site Grandpa Marsh destroyed.

"Kill me damn it!"Grandpa demanded.

"I CAN'T!"She couldn't do anything about it. She just wished he'd stop. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Does she remind you of anyone?"Michael whispered to Pete whose face paled in fear.

"Aunt Mary when she's pissed."He dropped the candles he was holding.

"Get the fuck out! Get the fuck out and don't come back!"She was on the verge of tears. She removed her cat's eye goggles as they fogged up and she couldn't see. "This place is for the dead! This place is _MY_ territory!"She didn't mean to, but she released a blast of energy. She didn't hit any of the Goth kids, but the force from the blast snapped a branch from a nearby tree that narrowly missed one of Kenny's graves.

"I'm telling Aunt Mary!"Pete McDaniels whined as the Goth kids dove out of the way.

"Just get the fuck out!"An unexpected force field knocked them back. She didn't know where these powers came from. It was the same set that contributed to the destruction of the school. She didn't like it. She didn't like the darkness and she'd be able to cope with the Netherborn class Kenny had given her if she weren't the Grim Reaper maybe she'd cope better if she weren't so God damn tired.

The Goth kids fled the cemetery with Grandpa Marsh in tow. "Wait for me you damn kids!"

She didn't even bother going anywhere. She slept in the cemetery by a large oak tree after she escorted the last three souls to the afterlife.

XXXX

It rained heavily over night. She was soaked. She was too tired to care. Butters called. There were unanswered messages on her phone from Butters and the Freedom Pals.

She didn't know who to respond to first. She was still spying on Butters and answering his call first would mean he won't get suspicious. She knew there was a Freedom Pals meeting that morning and wondered if she should say anything about Bob Johnson because Chaos still kept the Mayor's aide captive.

"Where are you Kitty?" Chaos demanded when she finally answered his call. "I've been calling all night. We're going to take City Hall soon. You're still a minion aren't you?"

She groaned. She wanted to sleep for a year. She didn't want to do anything or see anyone until she was well rested. "Give me a minute. I'm coming."

When she arrived at the new Chaos Lair they were preparing to take City Hall. Chaos seemed optimistic about a quick surrender.

"What makes you think she'll even surrender?" She asked when Chaos briefed them on their duties.

"The old people took over South Park when they took their licences away." Chaos beamed as minions readied themselves for the City Hall invasion. "The Mayor surrendered pretty quickly."

"You're not getting away with this kid!" Johnson snapped at Butters as he tried futilely to break his restraints.

"As if he won't!" Fire Hazard flipped Johnson off before digging something out of her bag. Johnson glowered at them as a Chaos kid gagged him shortly after the Professor demanded someone shut Johnson up.

Before she could respond Fire Hazard shoved a pile of material in her arms and walked off before she could ask for an explanation. She realised it was a new costume when she unfurled the garment she was holding. It was black and blue cat mask with goggles and high heeled boots. The costume had long flowing sleeves; the material was soft and easy to move around in, the heels in her shoes were hollow, the black mask was similar to her old one, but with blue highlights and stitched on goggles, the flowing cloth at the bottom resembled a cape She loved the new costume and realised she looked older and looking at herself in the mirror no one would recognise her.

As much as she liked the costume she wondered if she was taking things too far. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up for. Stan had given her pointers on being a double agent as it's something he'd done before. She thanked God when her cell phone rang and it was Mayor McDaniels. She quickly teleported to City hall making sure she changed into her civilian clothes before going in.

XXXX

It didn't sit well with her. She tried multiple times to rescue Johnson, but there were always minions around. Most of them didn't trust her because of her previous affiliation with the Freedom Pals. Others were still sore she'd beaten them up along with Professor Chaos and General Disarray.

She also wondered if Fire Hazard might be watching her. She noticed when they first met Fire Hazard was nervous around her. She couldn't work out why. She wondered if it was her Reaper costume. She didn't realise that even villains would be nervous around her. The new costume Fire Hazard had given her wasn't as intimidating, but it still stood out as an outfit to suit her villain persona.

She sighed. After constant calls from Mayor McDaniels she had to leave Johnson behind. Maybe she could get the police to help free him.

"That won't work either." She grumbled to no one in particular. Not even the Mayor trusted the police department after they sided with Mitch Conner. She also didn't want Chaos to go back to juvenile hall. As much as she thought what he was doing was wrong she just couldn't let her friend go back to solitary confinement because it certainly didn't do him any good last time.

"Where the _hell_ is Johnson?!" Mayor McDaniels shouted when she arrived at her office. She wondered what she wanted when she asked her to come to city hall.

Freddie shrugged. "Stuck in traffic ma'am?"

The mayor glowered at him. She obviously didn't believe that explanation. "Since when is Johnson late for work?"

"He's always here first." Freddie couldn't reach him and neither could Denny Hughes the Mayor's chief engineer and her friend Dovahkiin's dad.

She knew the mayor looked pissed, but tried to get her attention anyway. She knew exactly where Johnson was. "Ah Mayor?"

Mayor McDaniels didn't seem to notice her tugging on her blazer as she tried again to reach Johnson. "Message bank? What the hell?"

They all looked up once they heard commotion outside the Mayor's office. She didn't know what to do when she heard Chaos's malevolent laughter reverberating around city hall.

"Kneel before Chaos or forfeit your puny lives!" The Chaos kids the Professor employed were annoying most of the time. She wanted to punch them whenever they spoke.

"You can't go in there!" Security failed to stop them and Chaos and his team stormed the office. She knew what Chaos was doing. He was trying to prove himself to Burns. Mayor McDaniels was unaware he had her security clearance card along with Johnson's.

"Stand aside!" Chaos smirked. "I'm the new mayor of South Park."

"Go away Butters. You're just making an idiot out of yourself." She didn't know what to do. She knew he'd expect loyalty from her, but Mayor McDaniels cared for her when he useless parents wouldn't. She hadn't told the Mayor she was spying on Butters. She didn't even get the chance to tell her where she could find Johnson. She realised that if she rescued him Professor Chaos and probably Fire Hazard would get suspicious.

"I thought you were part of the team Kitty." Chaos didn't seem suspicious, but he wanted her to remain on his side. Fire Hazard glared at her as she and General Disarray flanked the Professor.

"What the hell is this shit?" Mayor McDaniels angrily demanded an explanation.

"I-it's a takeover. Chaos will reign supreme!" Professor Chaos threw his head back and laughed maniacally. The Mayor and her staff were more annoyed with him than they were intimidated by him.

"Go home kid." Mayor McDaniels wasn't in the mood to deal with Chaos. "You're not forcing me out of my office."

She sighed heavily when she noticed Chaos looking at her. She slipped out to change into the new costume Fire Hazard had given her. She already felt like an asshole for doing this. "God damn it Butters. Why can't someone else do this?"

When she returned to the Mayor's office everyone was staring at her. She didn't know what to do or say. Chaos smirked obviously hoping for a quick surrender. She was getting annoyed as things became tedious. She just wanted the darkness to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"You know you'd look better without eyebrows." Fire Hazard remarked as she manipulated fire to make various shapes.

She was shocked. She didn't know what to do or if she were serious. No one knew who she was as they didn't recognise her in the new costume. This had to stop. She couldn't let it continue.

"Excuse me?!" The Mayor was naturally taken aback and her staff Freddie Janson and Denny Hughes became nervous.

"I wonder what happens when gold melts." Fire Hazard continued as she played with her fire shapes. She noticed Fire Hazard looking at the ring McDaniels was wearing.

"What?" The Mayor backed away from them only stopping when she bumped into her desk. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She wished The Freedom Pals or even the police would stop this. She didn't even know what to say to make this stop. She was sure Chaos didn't want Fire Hazard to burn the building down like she did at the gun shop. She stood frozen to her spot as the threats against the Mayor continued.

"Now's a good time to surrender."Chaos encouraged Fire Hazard. He was serious about this after all. This wasn't pretend. They weren't playing a game. This was real. He had made it clear that he wanted the world to suffer for mistreating him. "I kinda don't want this place to burn like the gun shop. I need it."

"Gold is messy after melting." McDaniel's face paled when Fire Hazard approached her. "Maybe we'll reschedule our takeover when that gold cools down."

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" McDaniels couldn't hide the confusion and neither could she.

"What are you doing?" She asked Fire Hazard while attempting to disguise her voice so she wouldn't be recognised. It's at times like these when she wished she didn't have such an obvious foreign accent. She wasn't American and she struggled to talk like one.

Fire Hazard shrugged. "Melt the ring to her finger." Chaos minions egged her on. They cheered for her as she continued the threats and playing with the fire shapes. The Mayor took her earrings out, removed her gold locket and hid her ring from Fire Hazard's sight. "Jesus Christ!" McDaniels' eyes widened in shock as Freddie Janson began to lead her out of the room. "What the hell is wrong with these kids?"

"You're the one who fires people and sends them away." Fire Hazard looked at her even though she spoke to the Mayor.

"Dude?!" Her Australian accent was obvious. She forgot to disguise her voice. She wished Fire Hazard hadn't brought that up. Mayor McDaniels became visibly distressed as soon as it was mentioned. She knew the Mayor still felt guilty over firing Barbrady and sending her to foster care. "The fuck?"

Mayor McDaniels stopped in her tracks. "Katherine?"

"Nothing. No one." She wished she were better at holding accents. Acting wasn't her forte. She was good at so many other things, but not acting. She was even surprised that neither Chaos nor Fire Hazard was suspicious of her yet. She was still acting as a spy for The Freedom Pals.

"Come along Mayor. We need to get out of here." Freddie Janson and Denny Hughes led McDaniels out and a smirk broadened across Fire Hazard's face.

"Where the fuck are the parents?!" Mayor McDaniels clamoured angrily with embarrassment on the way out. "Who are these kids?!"

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out McDaniels!" Fire Hazard shouted after her while waving at the Mayor as she left with both Freddie Janson and Denny Hughes in tow.

"Oh boy!" Professor Chaos exclaimed excitedly. "Good job Fire Hazard! That was super neato!" Minions cheered and celebrated their victory as they were successful in another venture in villainy. Fire Hazard squealed with excitement after being congratulated for a job well done. Chaos made his way to the desk and sat in the Mayor's seat. He beamed, but his smile quickly faded.

"Professor?" Fire Hazard was confused and minions quickly stopped cheering and jumping around the office.

"What's wrong Chaos I thought this is what you wanted?" She was exhausted. She even considered telling on them. Her Reaper job was enough to deal with on its own without becoming a villain. She glowered at Fire Hazard who just had to bring up sending her away as they made the Mayor leave city hall.

He strummed his fingers on the desk and looked around for something to do. "What now?"

Fire Hazard sighed. "You're the mayor; make some new laws or something."

An idea crossed her mind. She might be a spy for the Freedom Pals, but she had to make a convincing villain so Chaos wouldn't get suspicious. "I guess it's time to make a certain fat racoon suffer."

Chaos laughed. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her nervous. "He'll wish he'd never been mean to me!"

XXXX

He tried to get his friends back, but his efforts were often met with hostility. He wandered through town looking for something to do when Jimbo approached him and slapped him. He was taken aback by this as Ned followed suit. "The fuck?!"

"New law kid." Jimbo explained as kids standing by laughed at him. "Mayor's orders."

"Fucking blue-haired bitch will pay for this." He almost fell over when Kyle slapped his face. "The fuck?!"

Kyle giggled. "I like this new law."

"Me too." Dovahkiin hit him.

He was stunned. People in town had been slapping him all day. "The fuck is this new law?"

"I'm sorry hon." Even his own mother. But, instead of slapping him like the others she tapped his cheek so he barely felt it. She had tears in her eyes. "The new mayor says it's legally required."

"New mayor?" He was shocked. All of a sudden having McDaniels in office wasn't such a bad thing after all despite his hatred towards her. "Who?"

"You deserve this Fat Ass." Kenny didn't slap him he punched him. His former friends laughed as they walked off.

After being slapped more times than he cared to count that morning he decided to cheer himself up. The best way to do that was with ice cream. Despite the long line and the barrage of complaints he got for pushing in he demanded his chocolate ice cream cone. "I've had a bad day; just give me ice cream already!"

"Forget it kid." The man behind the counter snapped at him. The woman standing behind him hit him in the back of the head. "I can't serve you. New law says I can't."

"The fuck?" He clamoured angrily insulted. "I'm the best customer here!"

"I know kid, but I can't." The man behind the counter continued serving other customers after they pushed him out of the line. "Mayor's orders."

He gritted his teeth and tried the toy store. He wanted video games as he had more than enough pocket money to buy one. "The fuck?!"

The toy shop owner slapped him and kicked him out as ordered by the ridiculous new law he knew nothing about until he got up that morning. He stopped in his tracks as he'd almost crashed into her. He wasn't watching where he was going. "Kat?"

She scowled at him. He still kind of liked her. He wished he didn't. "You brought this on yourself Fat Ass."

"You're not going to hit me are you?" He'd been slapped enough times already and he really didn't want to fight her. Kat was stronger than Wendy and she'd beaten him up before.

She took no pity on him and slapped him across the face. He fell to the floor. "You can't just expect us to be okay with you treating us like shit you know." She flipped him off and walked away.

"The fuck is wrong with everyone?" He couldn't understand it. Why? Why were they treating him so badly? What had he done to deserve this?

XXXX

"I checked." She came back from town as per Chaos's instructions. She returned in the new costume because whenever she wore her Reaper costume Fire Hazard and the other minions became nervous around her. "He's suffering."

Chaos rubbed his hands together gleefully and smirked. "That's what you get for sending me to solitary."

"I went to solitary too. Maybe we should change the law from slapping him to kicking him in the balls." General Disarray suggested as Chaos minions surrounding them laughed at the idea.

"Being Mayor is super neato." Chaos was looking for something else to do with his newfound authority. Fire Hazard whispered into his ear and giggled. "I like that idea, let's change it and people must kick Eric in the balls when they see him."

"So is this it?" She asked curiously. While she wanted it to stop she also started to enjoy being a villain especially since they were making Cartman pay. She still had nightmares about the foster home.

"What do you mean?" Fire Hazard asked as Chaos stopped in his tracks.

"I mean are we just going to take over South Park? Are we stopping this here? Are we going to take over another city? Are you going to call that bucktooth old mummy from Springfield back?" She realised that Chaos hadn't put a huge amount of thought into his plan. She didn't even know what he intended to do or what Fire Hazard's role in his team was. Other than a villain league she didn't know what this had to do with Mr. Burns. Even though she was a spy she wasn't getting much information from him. He just seemed to invade City Hall on a whim.

"Oh gee whiz." Chaos became nervous, while Fire Hazard – who'd agreed with taking over another city, glowered at her after the mention of Mr. Burns. "I almost forgot about Mr. Burns."

XXXX

"Do you think we should let Butters be Mayor?" He asked the others during a Freedom Pals meeting. "I like slapping Cartman around as much as the next guy, but Chaos is taking this too far. Even further than my dad when he lost his mind and had that keytar."

"Are you sure he's taking it further than that Toolshed?" Call Girl didn't think Chaos was that extreme. "He's not _that_ deranged."

 _Not yet._ Dr. Timothy added telepathically. _But, he's escalating. If we don't stop him now it'll get worse._

"Toolshed might be right." Human Kite agreed. "I haven't heard from Kitty Litter since we sent her in as a spy. She might have crossed over to their side. She could be a super villain you know."

"She does have the powers and the rage to be a villain. I think we need to get her out of this now." Tupperware suggested pulling Kitty out of her mission and sending someone else in.

"Won't Chaos get suspicious if Kitty pulls out and one of us goes instead?" Captain Diabetes asked nervously. "Who else aside from Kitty does Chaos trust?"

They all looked at Mysterion. He and Butters were known to be the best of friends. Mysterion shook his head. "I'm too involved with the Freedom Pals to just suddenly switch sides. I've never been or wanted to be a villain. Chaos knows this. My mission is about helping people. Villainy helps no one not even the villain. Chaos won't believe me. Kitty isn't even an official Freedom Pal; she just helps us out sometimes. Chaos trusts her and that's why she's the better spy."

"They're has to be someone else." Call Girl logged in online. "I can't access Kitty Litter's Kittycam security system. I'm locked out."

"The fuck?" They all gathered around Call Girl who couldn't log into the Kittycam system. They'd been getting better Intel with it since Kitty Litter allowed them to use it for their superhero work.

"It's gotta be a mistake." Wonder Tweak panicked. "Argh! Maybe she _is_ a villain!"

"Oh God!" She crash landed when she finally arrived. She usually landed on her feet whenever she teleported or jumped from high places. She hadn't reported back to them in weeks.

"Kitty?" They all looked at her. She looked dishevelled. Like she hadn't slept in days. They could all tell there was something wrong. Something was different about her.

"Are you okay dude?" He asked with concern as he along with Mysterion helped her up.

"I'm fine why?" She snapped at them with irritation and pushed him and Kenny away.

"Dude, we think maybe someone else should spy on Chaos." Captain Diabetes backed away from her as she shot him a death glare. "I-I mean you don't look so good and you should probably take a nap."

"You want to spy on Chaos and talk to creepy mutant yellow men from Springfield than be my guest." She looked upset as her eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered.

"K-K-Kitty?" Fast Pass tried to cheer her up but it didn't work.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" She wailed as tears streamed down her face. She dropped her coffee on the ground. She sat on the floor and howled. "I need a nap, I need more coffee. God damn it I need a break!"

"I think you should go home dude." Human Kite said with concern. "Eat something. Take a nap."

"Come on Kitty." Mysterion helped her up and offered to take her home. They didn't want to bombard her with the broken down Kittycam system or Chaos's plans for the town now that he was the new Mayor while she was barely functioning. They could always ask her later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Fuck off mate!"She held her ice cream cone out of his reach. She knew why he was begging like a raving lunatic. Fire Hazard's suggestion was nothing short of brilliance. She wished she'd thought of it herself.

"I shared food with you once." It was like Satan at the cemetery. It was just as pathetic. Only this time people in Main Street were watching the embarrassing display of grovelling. Among them was Theodora Hamish. "Can I just have a little bit? Please?! I'm dying!"

Theodora laughed. "You're just giving me blackmail material Fat Ass."

"No way Fat Ass!" She just wanted to eat her ice cream cone in peace. Since she lived with the now former Mayor McDaniels at her manor house she no longer had to worry about money. She could actually afford ice cream for herself and Kenny who also held his ice cream protectively out of Cartman's reach. "Besides, the new law says you can't have ice cream. Only the vegan options and no junk food."

"Who the fuck is the new mayor?!" He remained on the ground begging for the ice cream they were eating. His hands reached out for it and his face turned bright red with rage coupled with embarrassment.

"Besides." She reminded him bitterly. "Last time you shared food with me it gave me the shits."

"Can I just taste the sprinkles?" Tears of desperation ran down Cartman's flabby cheeks. He tried to snatch Kenny's ice cream from him. "Please?"

"No fucking way dude!" Kenny shrank away from Cartman and hid his ice cream from him. "I never get fancy ten dollar ice cream."

"If you weren't such an ass you wouldn't have this problem." Kyle added as he along with Stan, Dovahkiin, Tweek, Craig, Scott, Timmy and Jimmy were behind him.

"You pissed the new mayor off dude." Stan added as he hid the bag of Cheesy Poofs he was eating from Cartman. It wasn't just the new rule regarding his food choices at restaurants and the grocery store. Stan Marsh and the others kicked him in the balls with Scott kicking him twice to count for Timmy who was wheelchair bound.

"Timmy!" Timmy smirked while the others laughed at his misfortune.

"The fuck!" Cartman fell to the ground and clutched his balls. He tried to hold back tears as he gritted his teeth and screwed up his face while trying not to focus on the pain. "Who the fuck is the new mayor?!"

"Go to city hall and find out." Kenny said with resentment. He wouldn't allow Cartman to get to his ice cream.

"Fucking stop that Cartman!" She gave Kenny her ice cream to hold and a powerful blast of energy sent Cartman flying across the street and through the window at Tom's Rhinoplasty.

"Hold on a sec." She handed Kenny her ice cream to hold. "Don't eat that Ken."

She had to talk to Theodora. So far she hadn't heard anything about her being Death or the embarrassing display at the cemetery between her and Satan.

"Um, Theo?" She was nervous. The only time they'd talked before was when Theodora cornered her in the bathroom to tell her what she'd seen. Theodora looked different. Last time she saw her she was wearing a black jacket, red shirt and blue jeans. This time she was dressed in a maroon shirt, dark brown skirt shorts, dark green combat boots, green crystal earrings, a yellow-brown choker bead and pale yellow scroll bandages.

Looking at Theodora made her wish she had better clothes. Even though she was living with the former Mayor McDaniels and she intended to adopt her she still felt weird asking her to take her shopping for clothes that didn't look as though they came out of the dumpster.

She laughed nervously as she tried to ask her. "Y-you haven't mentioned anything about the cemetery have you? I mean, you haven't told anyone have you?"

"I actually _haven't_ told anyone." Theodora bit her lip. She seemed nervous around her. "Very out of character for me I know."

She pulled Theodora aside so no one could hear their conversation. "Y-you won't tell anyone about this will you? No one knows I have this job."

"Job?" Theodora looked confused. She fidgeted with her fingers during their conversation.

"The old Reaper quit." She tried to explain since Theodora knows. Theodora gossiped. She was actually surprised she hadn't said anything yet. She hadn't worked out how she was going to prevent the Goth kids from telling on her either. "I got stuck with the job."

"Um." It was like she didn't know what to say. She looked around nervously. "You know Satan?"

She rolled her eyes. As much as she liked making Cartman suffer she wished he stayed in Hell. "He's a big dumb pussy if you ask me."

"Okay." Theodora was looking for a way out. She was obviously trying to avoid her.

"I-I've got a meeting. I'll be late." Theodora ran away from her leaving her confused.

"The fuck was that about?" Kenny asks as he gave her back her ice cream cone. He had to kick Cartman in the balls to get him out of his way.

"Nothing." She still didn't know how she was going to tell Kenny about her new job. She hoped Karen hadn't already. She wondered how she was going to keep the Goth kids quiet about it. It was hard enough to make sure Theodora didn't tell anyone.

"Are you okay Kat?" He looked worried.

"I'm fine Kenny." Truthfully she was tired. She hadn't been sleeping well. She continued to have dreams about beasts from the sky, shiny rock people that looked pretty, but shattered easily and monsters after helping Jimmy out with his summer camp. Her new job kept her awake all night and she tried to keep up with her superhero work. She still wished someone else would spy on Chaos. The Freedom Pals would decide who that would be at their next meeting.

XXXX

"The fuck?!" He could tell by looking at City Hall that the others were right. South Park did in fact have a new mayor. It didn't take him long to work out who it was as Chaos minions patrolled the grounds, gates and a wall had been erected around the building and City Hall was covered in Chaos's trademark tin foil.

"No one past the gates without authorisation." The Chaos kids were annoying. They're voices were like fingernails on a chalk board. During fights they were easy enough to dispatch. He pushed past some of them and stormed his way inside.

"Son of a bitch!" He banged on the door. His face bright red with rage and nostrils flaring. "God damn it! You and fucking Kitty Litter! Everyone needs to quit copying me!" It was bad enough the police department continued to rub the Kitty symbol in his face.

"You can't go in there! Authorised personnel only!" Chaos minions attempted to pull him back. Instead of complying like they wanted he shredded their faces. He arrived in costume and demanded to see the new Mayor.

"T-the Mayor will see you now." The masked minion who was clad from head to toe in ridiculous tin foil nervously pushed a button allowing him inside.

When he arrived at the Mayor's office he was stunned. He immediately wondered who was giving him money because Chaos's office contained state of the art computers and a giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall. He broiled with rage as Chaos and a girl with red curly hair he didn't recognise had their backs to him.

"W-where's Kitten?" Chaos asked his minions most of who were gingers. "I-I kinda need her."

"CHAOS!" His angry voice reverberated around the room. He impatiently waited for an explanation.

Chaos screamed and threw the plans he was working on across the room. General Disarray – Chaos's ginger sidekick – went to retrieve them for his boss. "H-hi Eric. W-what are you doing? Didn't you see the guards?"

"The fuck are you doing Butters?" He folded her arms and sighed with exasperation.

The girl he didn't recognise looked over her shoulder. He'd never seen her before. She scowled at him. "Oh look, Mr. Flabby Ass has come to withdraw his citizenship. It's about time."

Chaos minions laughed at him. He growled through gritted teeth and ignored her. "What are you doing Butters? You know damn well taking over the town was my god damn idea in the first place."

"No it wasn't." There was no mumbling or stuttering. Chaos seemed more formidable after he'd calmed down.

"Ya huh, it was so." He scowled at Chaos as he dared to question who'd come up with the idea first. "It was my Mitch Conner idea that got that blue-haired witch out of here and I made it Christmas every day."

"No it wasn't." Chaos shook his head. He was adamant that he was right. "You silly fool. You don't remember do you?"

He cocked his brow. "The fuck are you talking about Butters?"

"You." He jumped on the desk and pointed at him. Chaos scowled at him as he spoke. "I've been at this for a long time Coon. Ever since you Stan and Kyle fired me as your friend and replaced me with Tweek. You made me when you shunned me!"

"The fuck are you taking about Butters?" Chaos rambled like a madman. It didn't make sense.

"I remember." General Disarray added. He wished he wouldn't talk. He wanted to hit Disarray. "You shunned me too, so I joined Chaos."

"No, no." He shook his head. He struggled to remember most of what Chaos was talking about. He did vaguely remember a rose ceremony, but didn't bring it up. "It was me. I took over town, I did it first. You copied _me_."

"No way Coon." Chaos continued to remind him. "I've been a villain for a long time. You wouldn't let me play ninjas and Kenny threw a ninja star in my eye remember? You dressed me up like a dog so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"If you didn't try and fight us you would've have had a ninja star to the eye. Just saying." Chaos still wore the evidence as his eye was scared after the ninja star was removed.

"Didn't you also try and trick Chaos to prove you weren't gay?" Fire Hazard added to his horror. He'd never seen her before. _How the fuck did she know?_

"Wait?" Chaos looked both enraged and confused. "Fire, What?"

"How the fuck do you know?" He demanded answers. "I don't even know you!"

"Wait a minute?" Chaos was instantly enraged. "It wasn't just solitary. Because of you my birth dad sent me to one of those pray the gay away camps!"

XXXX

She remembered climbing trees out of boredom. She was on the hunt for possible blackmail material and saw them. Cartman tricked Butters, but before anything could actually happen Mr. Stotch caught them. Cartman ran away like a coward and Stotch sent his son to a camp that basically prayed the gay away, which actually doesn't work.

She could see the rage on her boss's face. His face turned purple as Chaos obviously wanted to scream. To her amusement Professor Chaos blasted Cartman into the wall just as Kitty Litter showed up late in her new costume.

"What the hell is going on?" She managed to maintain an American accent. Kitty's Australian accent often gave her away because she was the only Australian kid in town.

"You aren't ever going to play a trick on me again Fat Ass!" Chaos roared as he hit Cartman with another blast of energy. This amused Kitty Litter and the other minions as well.

"What's Fat Ass done now?" Kitty Litter was obviously trying to hide a black satchel from their sight and she wondered if it had something to do with why she was late.

"Never mind. No one will be mentioning it again!" Professor Chaos snapped bitterly.

"Maybe don't ask again Black Kitten." She added as she knew Kitty Litter needed a different identity since she was now part of the team.

"Okay." Kitten followed Chaos as he stormed out of the room.

Once the room was clear of Chaos, Kitten and other minions she noticed Kitten had left the satchel behind. Instantly curious she lunged for it and combed through it like a madwoman. She gaped at the gems, necklaces, crystals and rose quartz she found in the bag. As soon as she heard footsteps in the hallway she pocketed some of the obviously stolen items and returned the rest to the satchel hoping Black Kitten wouldn't notice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

She tossed and turned all night. She wished someone else could do the Reaper job for her. She dreaded going to work that morning. She hated the nursing home since Grandpa Marsh wouldn't stop hounding her. She woke up screaming. More visions including the takeover of Earth and an unrelated dream of shiny rock people that shattered. Monsters invaded her nightmares after she helped Jimmy with the problems at Lake Tardicaca. She reached for a pack of cigarettes she had next to her bed. Smoking calmed her down just long enough for her to go back to sleep and dream again.

She combed through the satchel bag and tipped the stolen gems and jewellery out on her lap. Watching the objects sparkle gave her relief from the darkness. She didn't know which power set scared her more. The Netherborn class Kenny had given her or the new set she knew nothing about. Both classes were equally destructive especially when she was enraged.

She wanted to sleep. She wished she could stay in bed instead of going back to City Hall that morning. Chaos had another video call scheduled with Mr. Burns from Springfield. She couldn't stand to look at the creepy yellow mutant and wondered if he were a vampire. An actual vampire not like the Vamp kids who were just wannabes who tried too hard.

"Katherine?" The former Mayor knocked on the door. "Are you okay? I heard screaming."

She was glad she knocked first. It gave her plenty of time to hide the stolen jewels from her. "Just a bad dream Mayor."

She didn't correct her when she used her old title. Chaos had forced her out of office and there was still no sign of her aide Johnson. "You seem a little jumpy kid. Is everything okay?"

Truthfully it wasn't. Her dreams scared her. Her powers scared her. She felt like she was losing control. For the first time in her life she enjoyed the thrill of stealing. She used to shoplift food because her mother couldn't cook and they barely gave her food. She didn't like it, but she needed to eat. She didn't know what to say about her new job. McDaniels seemed oblivious to it, which meant Pete hadn't said anything yet. "I'm just tired."

After several minutes assuring McDaniels that she was fine she finally left her alone after promising to take her shopping one day. At 3AM she begrudgingly rolled out of bed for yet another night shift.

XXXX

She had multiple souls with her. All of them anxious to get to the afterlife when she spotted them. "What did I tell you the other night?!"

As far as she knew they hadn't said anything. The Goth kids gaped at her. They were trying to get into the graveyard for another one of their rituals.

"Come on poser?!" Pete McDaniels sighed with exasperation. "You already claimed the alley. It's bad enough those Vamp losers keep taking our style and hangouts from us!"

Blue flames emitted from the scythe as she gripped the handle. She was so tired she wished she didn't have to deal with this shit. "This place is for the dead! Get out!"

"I'm telling Aunt Mary!" Pete whined as the Goth kids stormed off to find somewhere else for their rituals.

She sighed. She'd only just become friends with Henrietta Biggle and she was sure she hated her now. She had a feeling she wouldn't be learning witchcraft anymore not that she had time to study anyway.

She needed a distraction. Something to keep her mind occupied while she escorted the dead to the afterlife. Most of the souls she had in her company had gone to Hell, others went to limbo and one went to the abyss. A dark misty place worse than Hell. Satan might be a giant pussy because he made her take Cartman back, but at least he was welcoming.

She really should've gone home, but wandering through town she spotted a decent sized diamond in a display case. It glistened under the lights the shop owner had left on so security cameras could see any intruders attempting to steal anything. Shiny things lifted her spirits even if the feeling was short lived. She didn't even know what to do with the last stash she had in her room and still hoped McDaniels wouldn't find it.

She quickly broke the security system and destroyed all the cameras. She'd changed costumes since her new one Fire Hazard had given her was easier to move around in than a long flowing cloak that would trip the alarms. She didn't stop there. The diamond wasn't the only thing in her sights. She stole a tiara, necklaces, diamonds, expensive watches and anything that sparkled or shined.

"Stop what you're doing!" She was on the way out the door after she filled her satchel bag to the brim with jewels she didn't intend to give back. He'd given her a warning.

 _God damn it Kenny, can you just leave me alone?_ She quickly realised he didn't recognise her and she hoped she could get away without it resulting in a fight. As much as she liked Kenny she just wasn't in the mood. She wanted to go to bed and hibernate until she felt human again.

"You don't need to do this." He was trying to reason with her because in his eyes she was a villain. "I can help you. We don't need any more villains in this town and you don't look like you're with Chaos."

He didn't even suspect her. Cartman had seen her in the new costume. He mustn't have said anything. She was still surprised Theodora hadn't mentioned Satan and the cemetery. It was strange that people who would usually gossip actually kept their mouths shut. "It's none of your business."

To her surprise she managed to maintain an American accent and Kenny remained ignorant. "I can't let you take those. That's thousands of dollars worth of jewels."

She growled through gritted teeth and even though she'd regret it later she aimed a swift low kick to Mysterion's shins. "I told you to leave it alone!"

"It's bad enough we've got Fat Ass and a high crime rate!" Mysterion growled. "You don't need to add to it, you can join us."

She was stunned. She knew he was talking about joining the Freedom Pals. Even though she was already spying on Chaos for them she wasn't an official member of their team yet. "Just let it go!"

Mysterion fought back after she'd kicked him again. In her haste she'd dropped her satchel bag and jewels littered the street with one small diamond ending up down the drain.

She was desperate to pick them up, but each time she tried Mysterion blocked her from picking them up. "Fucking stop!" She could hear her Aussie accent and she was surprised Mysterion hadn't noticed yet. They were equally matched in hand to hand combat. She didn't want to use any of the Netherborn class powers she had against him because doing so would give her away. She was also sure he'd seen the new set since Mysterion was at school the day she destroyed it in a fit of rage.

"I'm going to have to call back up if you don't listen to me!" Mysterion was referring to the other Freedom Pals, but he could also be referring to the police.

She groaned as the Kitty symbol streaked across the sky. "Oh God!" She wondered what the police could possibly want. She screeched like an angry cat. Her alley cats dealt with Mysterion giving her plenty of time to scoop up the scattered jewels and hide from him while she changed costumes again.

XXXX

She begrudgingly trudged into the police station wondering what the hell the police department wanted. She only wanted a nap and didn't understand why people – living and dead – insisted she couldn't take one. "What is it now?"

"We're investigating the disappearance of Bob Johnson kid." Yates explained after he'd finished telling racist jokes to his colleagues who'd all stopped laughing when she walked in. "The little fat kid thinks Chaos has something to do with it."

She groaned when she saw the Coon perched on the window sill much to the annoyance of former Mayor McDaniels who waited for Chief Barbrady. "Get lost Fat Ass! You're never going to be a hero."

"I saw him at city hall, I swear." The Coon smirked at her when the cops weren't looking. They weren't listening to him to begin with.

"Is this all you called me down for!" She groaned with frustration. She'd almost forgotten about Johnson. She even planned to free him when no one was around. She was waiting for the right moment.

"Wait!" He jumped from the window and intercepted her. "Chaos has two new villains on his team. I saw them."

"Two new villains?" Even McDaniels stopped in her tracks as she and Barbrady were leaving.

"There's a new girl with dark skin and red hair and a cat girl. Costume is different to Kitty Litter's." Cartman's smirk became wider when her face paled.

"How do we know you're not full of shit kid?" Yates asked while Murphy and Foley sniggered at Cartman's expense.

"It's not like you're going to die because you can't have ice cream." She grumbled to the amusement of the police department.

"I hate to break it to you Harrison." McDaniels interjected after hysterical laughter died down. "But the little fat turd is right. I saw them when they forced me out of City Hall."

"Hey!" The Coon snapped at McDaniels. "Don't call me fat butt fucker!"

"Did you see Bob?" Barbrady asked McDaniels. They both ignored Cartman's outbursts.

She shook her head. "He was late for work that morning. He'd always at work even before me."

She shook her head when asked if there were any leads. Not even Mysterion could give them information on Bob's whereabouts. "I'll look into it, but can I sleep first." She could fall asleep standing she was so tired.

"What happened to you kid?" McDaniels looked shocked by the sight of Mysterion.

He wiped the blood from his busted lip. She felt awful she'd beaten him up. "You can't fight crime without a few cuts and bruises."

"Someone kicked your ass Mysterion." The Coon was amused and laughing hysterically.

"Will someone get that fat kid out of here?!" McDaniels snapped before taking Kat back to the manor house so she could go to bed.

XXXX

She'd had four double shot espressos by the time she got to City Hall. She couldn't free Johnson yet as so many people were around. It was a hive of activity as Chaos prepared to impress Mr. Burns yet again.

She wondered why the withered old mummy would give Chaos the money for his projects when he clearly had no intention of letting him join his villain league.

"Oh, hey Kitten." He smiled when she came in with yet another double shot espresso. The new name Fire Hazard had given her stuck and the other minions greeted her politely. She must be less intimidating in the new costume. "We're just about to gain entry into the best villain league in the country. Finally people will take us seriously."

"What's going on?" She noticed minions had gathered around a big screen as Chaos received an incoming call from Springfield

"Oh it's you." Mr. Burns glowered at Chaos who seemed oblivious to the hostility the old man greeted him with. She could tell by his attitude that Chaos was going to have his hopes dashed yet again. Looking at Fire Hazard she could tell she knew it too.

"I-I took over South Park Sir. See." Chaos showed off the new décor in the office and even a list of the new laws he'd passed as Mayor of South Park.

"Make anyone suffer?" Burns asked Chaos even though he wasn't interested to hear it.

"A certain fat racoon is suffering right now." Chaos explained to the amusement of Fire Hazard and the other minions who laughed hysterically in the background. "C-can I join the villain league Sir?"

Before Burns could respond a fat bald man barged into his office. People from Springfield must be deformed since this man also had yellow skin and a protruding overbite. After heated discussion between Burns and the fat bald man the call abruptly disconnected and Chaos couldn't get Burns back on line.

"Aw! Heck!" He kicked the desk and didn't seem to care that he'd stubbed his toes. "What am I going to do now?

"Can I go now?" She grumbled. Fire Hazard wasn't paying much attention and some of the other minions were disappointed they were rejected again. She was basically brain dead and just wanted to collapse in bed even though McDaniels said she'd take her shopping so she could redecorate her new room.

Chaos slumped in his chair. "What do I do now?"

"You'll think of something." She left quickly. Another double shot espresso wouldn't be enough to keep her awake.

XXXX

Sleep all day and awake all night. The Reaper job had messed with her sleeping habits. Other than the occasional vision which often resulted in a seizure she never used to dream this much. She sighed. Another shop full of shiny things caught her eye. She already had a large stash of jewellery she'd probably never wear, but that didn't stop her from stealing diamonds. She also liked emeralds and rubies. For some reason sapphires were her favourite gems to steal. She didn't really know why and wondered if it had something to do with her visions about the shiny rock people who shattered before she woke up.

She zoned out and wouldn't be aware of anyone around her. After filling her bag with sapphires she headed to the diamonds and naturally took the biggest one.

She admired it for a few minutes before screaming when she realised someone was behind her.

The flashlight alerted her and at first she thought it was security. "What the fuck are you doing Kitten?"

It was only Fire Hazard. She wondered how she'd known where to find her. She wasn't even finished collecting gems. "You're gonna get me busted." She'd screamed and dropped the diamond she was admiring which rolled under a counter.

"You already are." Fire Hazard shrugged. "Cat girl stealing gems? Isn't that cliché?"

"What?" She stopped in her tracks. Fire Hazard wasn't about to call the cops on her.

"You're wasting your talents." She continued. "You should be doing something else with your skills and time."

"What should I be doing?" She kept the stash of gems despite her criticism. "I'm too tired to do anything else. My new job keeps me up all night."

"Maybe stop doing this." Fire Hazard suggested. "Do something constructive instead."

"Like what?" She was too tired to focus on anything constructive. She already dreaded going back to school since PC Principal had it rebuilt.

"I almost regret making you keep your original cat theme." Fire Hazard sighed heavily. The awkward silence didn't help. The longer they stood around in the jewellery store the more likely it would be they'd get busted.

"I didn't ask you to make me a new costume." She hesitated and yawned. She was too confused to think straight and she was about to fall asleep standing up. "Thanks though."

After several minutes of contemplation Fire Hazard gave her another suggestion on how she could better spend her time. "You can build stuff right?"

"Yeah." She was interested. She hadn't made anything for a while and building things or even sewing and craft was always a good distraction.

"I have a project I need help with." She followed Fire Hazard out. Even though she was glad for the distraction the project would give her she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't stop stealing shiny things.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Theodora looked around before going inside. It was already night and although the cheesing problems had been taken care of and Chaos as the new Mayor had control of the police department she still had to be cautious. Mountain towns like South Park were never completely safe especially with all the issues it had.

The sound of empty bottles clattering against the floor made her cringe as she opened the door slightly and squeezed her way inside before closing it quietly and resetting all the locks. She looked around and sighed. More empty bottles littered the floor and adorned the spare furniture they'd bothered to keep. The smell of alcohol was still evident as Mrs. Hamish lay sprawled across the couch with a blanket draped over her and a puddle of vomit on the floor.

She crept past her not even bothering to check if she were still breathing. A huge padlock kept the basement door shut and she kept the key underneath a table nearby.

Theodora flipped the lights on and locked herself in the basement so she wouldn't be disturbed. The room flooded with light from one light bulb hanging above her and a cluster of lamps in a corner.

A red cloth – a flag with an unfinished insignia – revealed a large blackboard containing messy handwritten chalk notes, pictures of obscure places around town pasted here and there, observations and key notes kept amongst more mundane notes.

Along the bottom of the board she'd written a timeline of events that were to happen if executed properly with some lines branching off to another timeline simply labelled "Plan B." The lines on the board led back to the first time line which was a crude doodle of a red-haired villainess dancing on a pile of skulls.

She picked up a piece of chalk and gave the plans an apologetic smile. "I hope you don't mind if I make some changes do you?"

XXXX

Chaos had been rejected from the Villain League again and another call ended with Burns insisting he wasn't good enough and needed to do more in order to prove himself. Chaos was becoming frustrated and she wasn't the only one becoming exasperated with Burns. She knew Fire Hazard was sick of the bucktooth old mummy from Springfield.

She was curious. Mr. Burns was so old. He didn't even look like he had skin left. She combed through _The Book of Names_ just to see if his time was almost up.

"Seriously?" She cried out loud without realising people were home and they could probably here her. "How can his name not be in here?"

She frantically combed through the pages for the hundredth time and C. Montgomery Burns was not listed in the entire book. "GOD!"

"What's up your ass poser?" Pete stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee wondering what all the yelling was about.

"That bucktooth old mummy isn't on this list." She blurted without thinking.

"What bucktooth old mummy?" He sat on the bed and waited for an explanation.

"Mr. Burns." She shuddered when describing him. "A yellow skinned bucktooth old mummy. I thought he'd be good to die soon, but this book says he isn't."

"What is that book?" He looked interested in it when he noticed the skull that adorned the leather cover.

"Not for your eyes!" She hid the book from him. She still couldn't be certain if he'd told McDaniels about her new job yet.

"How can you have a book _that_ Goth and not let me see it?" He went to snatch it from her and knocked hot coffee all over her bed.

"Mayor!" She shrieked loud enough for Pete to cover his ears.

"What's going on in here?" McDaniels looked annoyed and held her arms akimbo. "You better not be antagonising your cousin again Peter!"

"What?" She looked at McDaniels. She knew they were fostering her and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stay with them since her parents lost custody. "Cousin?" Even Pete was surprised. "You mean she's staying here?"

"The adoption was finalised this morning. This arrangement is permanent." She almost fainted when McDaniels confirmed it. "And you can call me mom."

Unsure of what else to say as she was still overwhelmed with shock she only pointed at her new cousin. "He spilled coffee on my bed."

Before she could do anything about it there was frantic knocking at the front door. "Mayor!"

"Is that Johnson?" Pete asked with shock as the panicked banging continued downstairs.

"Let me in please?!" Johnson cried desperately.

"Bob?" They met Johnson downstairs just as Barbrady answered the door.

He was dishevelled, but otherwise fine. He looked worn and distressed. "C-Chaos has our security clearance cards and the rednecks jumped me when I was going home."

"What's got into that kid?" McDaniels was horrified as she fetched him a glass of water when he asked for it. They all knew Professor Chaos had recruited the rednecks to his team of minions.

"T-the little Freedom Pals have a spy. I don't know who it is. There was something about a villain league." Johnson rambled incoherently while Barbrady struggled to take notes.

"What was that last part again?" Barbrady was still learning to write and had some trouble with spelling. While he was getting better at reading and writing he needed improvement. Barbrady was still going to night school to learn.

"The Freedom Pals are spying on Chaos?" McDaniels looked at her. They all did. She often worked with the Freedom Pals and they knew she'd know what Johnson was talking about.

"I'm spying on Chaos. I'm sorry." She finally came clean. It had bothered her for a while. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the charade. She wanted to rest and she still felt awful about how her new mother was forced out of her office.

"You're the girl in the cat costume?" McDaniels looked stunned.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do. How am I supposed to be a spy and not blow my cover?!" She panicked. "I didn't think he'd actually do anything this drastic."

"Katherine?" Everyone was staring at her. She was stressed and had been for weeks. She slumped on the floor and started crying.

"Please don't send me away?" She wailed in panic.

"I'm not sending you away kid." McDaniels – to her relief – refused to. "Why didn't you say anything about being a spy?"

"I thought she'd crossed over to the dark side." Johnson added shakily. His hands trembled as he held onto a coffee mug.

"The Freedom Pals didn't say anything?" She was surprised because usually the Freedom Pals worked with the police and they often briefed both McDaniels and Barbrady on their activities in town. Her new mom looked mad.

"I'm not mad at you kid." She said to her relief. "I just wish you told me first. Is there anything else?"

She shook her head as she remained reluctant to tell her about her new job and she glowered at Pete to make sure he kept his mouth shut. "No."

"I need to talk to the Freedom Pals." McDaniels insisted. "I'm sorry Katherine. I don't want you spying anymore. You're stressed and you need rest."

XXXX

"Oh shit!" Mysterion's face paled as he responded to a text message on his phone.

"What is it dude?" They all crowded around him and wondered why Mysterion looked as though he were in trouble.

"We forgot to tell the Mayor!" Mysterion panicked as he received more messages.

"Who's texting you?" Call Girl asked curiously. She didn't understand his fear. No one did.

"It's Kitty Litter." Mysterion frantically responded to texts while trying to explain what was going on. "The Mayor knows we sent her in as a spy and we forgot to tell her."

Dread. It was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. "Dude!"

"I-it can't be that bad." Human Kite tried to reassure him, but Mysterion shut him down.

"It's McDaniels dude!" Mysterion shook Human Kite by the collar of his costume. "You know what she's like when she gets pissed off. Kitty is the same kind of scary!"

"And Kitty destroyed the school." Captain Diabetes added making Mysterion's anxiety worse.

"Not helping Captain." He was trying to calm Mysterion down, but it wasn't working.

He remembered the Mayor yelling at them after a political rival called her out for changing the word fag to mean Harley Davidson riders instead of a derogatory slur aimed at gay people. She was mighty pissed off at them and since McDaniels was caring for Kitty Litter he could only imagine her rage. "Dude, we are so dead."

XXXX

"Why didn't you guys tell her?" Kitty Litter was among them in costume as they were. The Mayor was pissed during their meeting and as punishment they had to clean the bathrooms in the park which hadn't had a decent scrub down in years. Kitty was the only person not helping with the cleanup while the former Mayor and her aides supervised from a distance.

"I totally forgot dude." Human Kite admitted as he was on his hands and knees scrubbing scunge with a toothbrush.

 _I admit I forgot to brief her as well._ Dr. Timothy added with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"You could help us you know." Super Craig grumbled after flipping Kitty Litter off.

Kitty returned the favour flipping him off. "Not my punishment. I thought she already knew."

"You could've told her." Wonder Tweek panicked. "I thought we were all dead. Argh!"

She kicked a pebble that Captain Diabetes picked up and threw in a trash bag. "I guess I forgot."

"Do you know anything about a new cat villain?" Mysterion asked her while neglecting his cleaning duties.

"Cat villain?" She seemed surprised but didn't elaborate further.

"Is this the same one that beat the shit out of you Mysterion?" Tupperware asked giggling.

"Not funny." Mysterion grumbled at Freedom Pals who were laughing at his expense.

"Is anyone else aside from you and that Fire Hazard girl working for Chaos?" Captain Diabetes asked as he spray cleaned a toilet that was encrusted with filth.

She shook her head. "No new recruits that I know of. Who's replacing me as a spy by the way?"

At the last meeting with the mayor they all concluded that if the Freedom Pals needed to send in a spy it had to be someone else. McDaniels wouldn't allow Kitty Litter to go near City Hall anymore.

"What?" They all looked at Captain Diabetes who immediately stopped what he was doing. "You don't mean me do you?"

"You get along with Butters don't you?" He asked and the other Freedom Pals had considered Captain Diabetes to be a replacement before.

"Well yeah, but I'm a Freedom Pal. He might get suspicious if I were to suddenly switch sides." He seemed hesitant.

"It can't be Kitty Litter. It has to be someone else." Bebe – their costume designer – added. She was also being punished because she knew about sending Kitty in as a spy and didn't tell McDaniels before sending her in. She withdrew an old Barbie doll head that clogged the drain she was cleaning. "Eew!"

"W-we could send Fat Ass in." Jimmy joked even though no one especially not Kitty Litter were amused.

"Chaos won't associate with Fat Ass." Kitty shot him a death glare. She looked just like the former Mayor McDaniels when angry. She was a miniature Australian version of McDaniels and that's why most people in town were afraid of her. "We've passed too many laws designed to make him suffer."

"I do like that we get to kick his balls in without getting in trouble for it." The Shadow giggled amusing the other Freedom Pals and Kitty who'd started laughing.

"I don't see cleaning?" McDaniels stood behind Kitty Litter glaring at them. They were still being punished.

"Sorry Ma'am." Mysterion went back to scrubbing the urinals. "We're trying to find a spy replacement for Kitty."

"See that you do." McDaniels took Kitty with her so they could go shopping that afternoon. "Come on kid. We'll redecorate your room."

XXXX

"Are you sure we should even be here?" A young boy asked as the Southern Coven – South Park's local witch gang – trudged through the forest.

"Of course I am." Theodora reassured him as she leapt over a rotten log. "Do you really think I'd bring you guys along just to die or something?"

Ever since the school was destroyed – again – the Coven had to search for new meeting places since their regular meeting place the gymnasium was currently unavailable. Other options like someone's basement weren't popular options among the coven members and she had to pick a more suitable venue.

Theodora kicked a burnt branch out of the way and motioned them to follow her. She'd found a clearing that was perfect for coven activities. "Here we are. Feel free to thank me."

"Whoa! You got the Christmas critters hangout?" One of the electric witches, Blondie elbowed her way forward and looked around. "How did you get them to leave?"

Theodora shrugged. "I threw a bottle of alcohol in the fire and scared them off." In reality she had gone as her villain alter ego Fire Hazard and interrupted the start of one of their ceremonies. She used her rapidly improving abilities to turn their bonfire into a volcanic geyser burning most of the critters quite badly in the process.

"Anyway, let's get to today's activity." She tied her hair back into a ponytail and walked towards the now emptied campfire circle. She pulled the _Book of Shadows_ out of her mane. "I figured we need to fix this place up before we can claim it as our own. This means purifying the place of negative energy that'll get in the way of our spells." She withdrew a trowel from her jacket and smiled. "So, I found a really neat and simple spell online and all it needs is…" Theodora screamed.

Flames from the bone fire licked the sky. She wasn't prepared for it hence the terrified screaming. Their eyes widened in shock as an enormous figure emerged from the flames staring down at them with big yellow eyes.

"Who dares to tread on the unholy territory of the devil himself?" Satan demanded while the witches including Theodora trembled before him.

A girl with a golden pentagram on her shirt waved at Satan. "Hey Satan."

"Oh." Satan seemed less threatening when he realised who it was. "Hey Daria." Satan dropped his terror inducing aura and the flames. Satan sat amongst them as though they were equals. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to come here?

"Well, someone group messaged us this morning." Daria explained as she glowered at Theodora who remained in shock. "She didn't tell us where the new location was so I couldn't confirm you ahead of time."

"Wait?" Another young witch in the back of the group yelled at Daria. "You have the devil himself on speed dial?"

Satan became sheepish and ignored the last comment. "My apologies."

"S-so you're not going to kill us?" Theodora blurted nervously.

The king of hell gave her a curious look. "Why would I do such a thing to innocent children?"

Theodora bit her lip. "Um…"

XXXX

The young witches split into groups and were planting little saplings in the ground with some members pricking their fingers and letting the blood drip on the roots before covering them with dirt.

The purification protection spell Theodora found for them was written by a green witch and basically involved planting a tree with a white ribbon around its trunk.

Satan suggested changing the spell a little which would mean their new meeting place was officially under his protection.

"Isn't this heart warming to see a new generation practice the livelihoods of their ancestors?" Satan smiled as coven members smashed the manger with heavy rocks and large sticks.

Theodora sat next to Satan and smiled nervously. "Yes definitely." Internally she panicked at the thought of sitting next to someone who could obliterate them with the snap of his fingers.

Even though she was as dangerous as he was it didn't stop her from screaming or flinching the minute Satan sneezed. "Please don't kill me!"

XXXX

"You big fat pussy!" She shrieked the minute she noticed Satan and the witch coven. The witch coven wasn't important to her, but she wanted to give Satan a piece of her mind ever since he begged her to take Cartman back after she sent him to hell.

"Oh boy!" Satan looked nervous and he should be because she also wanted to track the old Reaper down. She was sick of her new job and desperately wanted to quit. Other than Rupert she didn't know of anyone else that could take over the role of Death.

"Why did you make me bring the fat turd back here?" She demanded angrily.

Satan looked embarrassed in front of the witch coven which included Theodora who already knew about her job. "I-I already told you why." He mumbled nervously.

"Where the hell is Rupert?" She was still overtired and her coffee addiction rivalled Tweek and the Goth kids. She just wanted to sleep. "I want to quit damn it!"

Satan frowned not knowing what to say. "Aw jeez kid." He shrugged. "I haven't seen him since before you took over. He didn't even tell me he was quitting."  
"Aw come on!" She shrieked with exasperation. "I hate this job. I'm a kid. Why do I have to do this?"

"Find another Netherborn." Satan suggested quickly. Theodora and her witch coven exchanged glances. They all seemed confused.

"Netherborn?" She remembered that her powers were gifted to her. Kenny had transferred some of his own abilities to her the day he needed help rescuing Karen from the Vamp kids.

"You know." Satan rolled his eyes. She was about to crack so he'd best not treat her like she was stupid. She didn't care if she made a scene. "You weren't born with the Netherborn class. There is someone in South Park who was."

She realised who he was talking about. "Son of a bitch!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Another rejection. Hs mood plummeted. It seems that no matter what he did he couldn't get the old man from Springfield to take him seriously. Not even The Coon took him seriously and he'd heard chatter amongst the members of the _Villain League_ that The Coon would be better suited to their cause.

It was an insult since The Coon wasn't trying to be a villain. He was trying to be the world's greatest super hero and by happy accident became one of the most feared villains in the country.

 _Go big or go home. Go big or go home._ He desperately tried not to give in to the urges to give up and slink away in disgrace. He wanted the world to know him. He had minions and decent villains backing him and had a new admiral since Katherine took a break from working. He hardly saw her, but Scott Malkinson was proving to be a worthy new addition that responded well to training and got along with the other minions including Fire Hazard. What more did he have to do to prove himself? _Go big or go home._

"You need to let people know what you're doing." Scott Malkinson now Admiral Damnation suggested. "You have control of the local media. Use it."

He paced nervously. It was a good idea. He didn't know why he didn't think of sending out press releases before. "We still need to do more than just get rid of the old mayor and let the fat racoon suffer."

"You don't need Burns' permission to act." Fire Hazard interjected. "Just do something on your own."

"I-I still need Burns' money." He was nothing without the financial backing he received from Burns even if the old man was starting to irritate him as much as he clearly irritated Fire Hazard and Black Kitten the latter remaining absent from service.

"He's still backing us." Admiral Damnation reminded him. "Just do your own thing like Fire Hazard said."

"Don't bother calling Burns either." He had a feeling Black Kitten would agree if she were at the meeting. Both Fire Hazard and Admiral Damnation agreed they should leave Burns out of the next phase. He won't know anything until it's done.

"We prepare for the next stage." Chaos announced as minions gathered on the ground floor. "We're marching on Denver as soon as I find Black Kitten. I need all the help I can get with this one!"

XXXX

To her surprise the project was just what she needed. She even managed to work on it without her adoptive family knowing. She used Professor Chaos' old lair as a workshop which was littered with tools, metal parts, boxes, bubble wrap that hadn't been discarded and blueprints of her designs. She wasn't much of an artist, but she had basic designs for what the bots should look like and how they should function. She still didn't know exactly what Fire Hazard had planned, but she wasn't wasting her talents stealing precious gems.

Classical music reverberated around the room and she worked quickly to assemble to parts she ordered online. A quick glance at YouTube and she taught herself how to weld. Working with her hands and building things calmed her down. She wasn't as anxious.

"How's it going?" She wished Fire Hazard wouldn't sneak up on her especially not while she was using sharp tools.

"I'm working with dangerous equipment here don't do that!" She quickly gathered any tools and metal pieces that had fallen on the floor. She had a robot laid out on the work bench in front of her. It was the first prototype she was to build and had yet to assemble it.

"Sorry." Fire Hazard handed her a tray of coffees. Four double espressos. It was just what she needed.

"I'm not finished the first prototype." She downed two coffees before attaching arms to a metal torso. "I still need to test it when it's done before I even build the rest and I need more parts."

"Just take the money from old man Burns." Fire Hazard left her to finish her work.

XXXX

"Get off my property!" Not even her adopted daughter was happy to see him on the house.

"Please!" He whined. Tears – probably fake – streamed down his flabby cheeks. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap. She actually enjoyed the free time forced retirement had given her. "I'm not the mayor anymore."

"Please come back!" He wailed. She was stunned. Despite his efforts to have her removed from office he actually wanted her back as mayor of South Park. She had a feeling it was only because the laws Chaos passed were making him suffer.

"Forget it kid, I'm retired."She didn't know how she would take her job back from a ten-year-old. She didn't even want to continue a career in politics anymore because no one not even her political rivals took her seriously after she lost her last election to Mitch Conner.

"Did you lose weight?"Katherine asked as his grovelling started to get pathetic.

"T-two pounds."Cartman sobbed. "Please, Chaos isn't fit to be mayor."

"Move along kid."Barbrady shooed him away as he and Officer Alexander McDaniels returned from their shift for dinner.

"Beat it Fat Ass before I kick your balls in."Katherine slammed the door in his face since Cartman wasn't welcome at their manor house.

XXXX

She worried about her. Katherine still seemed exhausted and overwhelmed. She wished the kids had told her before sending her in as a spy. She sighed. Kat's room was a mess. Every now and again she picked up after her kids and they were in the process of redecorating Katherine's room so the manor would feel more like home since her adoption was finalised.

"For the love of god!"She hated standing on leggo bricks especially when she had no shoes on. She often told her kids to pick them up and not to leave them on the stairs.

She was about to throw the leggo brick she stood on in frustration before realising it wasn't leggo at all. "What the hell?"

She held a decent sized ruby in the palm of her hand and noticed the gem was real and not a plastic toy. A quick search of Katherine's room yielded more gems and a black satchel bag full of stolen jewels including a pearl necklace similar to one Barbrady had given her for their anniversary the previous year.

"George!"She had a feeling that Katherine may have been responsible for a string of robberies Barbrady and Alexander were investigating and after learning about Katherine's role in Professor Chaos' _Legion of Doom_ it started to make sense.

She found more jewels in Katherine's backpack and a leather bound book with a skull adorning the cover. "George!"

She was concerned because Katherine didn't need to steal. Her new living arrangements were permanent and she had a family that wanted her. She started to feel guilt as she showed her husband the stolen items. She wondered if the kid was still angry and upset because she had sent her into foster care.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"You're a cop." She was stunned by her older adoptive brother's admission. He was the community officer for the South Park Police Department. It didn't make sense. "You're a cop."

"I'm a cop now." He shrugged. "I was a troubled kid after we lost my dad."

"You _are_ a cop." He might be covered in tattoos but he still didn't seem that Goth. Not like her cousin Peter.

"Since when were you Goth?" Even Pete demanded to see the evidence as her new mom fetched family albums and the proof was in the old pictures.

"Mom was raging pissed when this happened." He continued. "You're not the only one who's been on the wrong side of the law or even grounded in this family."

"My friends and I burned down the Hot Topic at the mall once." Pete's admission earned him a scathing look from his Aunt.

"What?" He shrugged. "I've already been punished for it."

"Chaos still wants to become the most feared villain in the country." She didn't know how she'd get out of it even though she was in trouble for stealing precious gems not teaming up with a super villain who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"You won't go to juvenile hall if you do community service." Alexander explained. "I had to work at city hall for three months."

"I still think it's weird you stole and crashed a squad car and you're a cop now." She didn't even recognise Alexander in the old photos. His hair was longer and he dressed in the Goth style.

"I'm the one who helped Alexander." Barbrady explained. "We've been the South Park police for a long time even before Harrison."

"Am I going to jail?" She didn't really know why she stole the gems. It did give her a thrill, but the feeling wore off pretty quickly. She liked the shiny things, but it wasn't that much of a distraction unlike the secret project she was building for Fire Hazard.

"No kid." McDaniels still seemed annoyed after she confronted her with the stolen gems and jewellery. "But you are grounded for three months."

"You're not sending me away?" She seemed confused. As soon as she realised she was busted she feared she'd either be sent away or sent to jail. The thought of returning to foster care terrified her.

"No kid, but you are in trouble and you will have to work at city hall for a while." It was obvious the mayor still felt some guilt over sending her to foster care in the first place.

"I'm sorry." She looked at the floor. "A cat villain stealing jewels is kinda cliché anyway."

"I also found this." Her face paled when McDaniels had the _Book of Names_ on her lap. "What is this book?"

"Aw hell!" She reluctantly told them about her new job. Only a Netherborn could be a grim reaper and she already realised early on that she wasn't the only one in town.

XXXX

She wished she'd confronted Kenny before she decided on one last shift. It was late at night. The heavens opened and down came heavy rain. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder crashed. She hated storms and she continued to wonder why the old reaper quit. She also wondered why Kenny wasn't working as the reaper instead when he was – according to Satan – capable of doing the job. At least she hoped the storm would give her a break from Grandpa Marsh who seemed to know she was the reaper even when she wasn't wearing the costume.

She trudged through the mud with souls trailing behind her. _It's the last day. It's the last day._

She was still exhausted. She'd rather focus on building the robots and school. She barely had time or energy for her friends.

She was nervous since the souls she had with her were all destined for the pits of Hell. Satan was for the time being no longer its ruler. She stood across the street and watched the showdown between Satan and Manbearpig. The fight fizzled quickly and Satan had perished leaving his young son Damien as the Prince of Darkness. She hadn't met Damien yet, but according to her friends who knew him he was a little unhinged. She was nervous to meet him.

"So you're the new reaper?" Damien didn't move from his throne. He seemed scorned and she could hardly blame him. Coming into Hell she'd heard chatter amongst the demons that Damien was planning revenge against Manbearpig.

She stood in silent shock before she opened her mouth to speak. "Y-yes. Not that I want to be."

"Why wouldn't you want to be?" Damien didn't seem to understand her reluctance to do this job.

"Because I don't sleep, I'm on the verge of a breakdown and I really want to destroy something." She wasn't lying. All it would take is one thing to set her off and she'd go straight back to villainy especially since Chaos was planning on marching to Denver.

A young boy with shoulder length blonde hair brought Damien a drink and a checklist as he accounted for all the souls she brought with her. She recognised him from old school photos. Pip was tragically crushed under Barbra Striesand's robotic feet when the celebrities launched a campaign against South Park.

"Could you take Fat Ass back?" She remembered Satan begging her to take him back after she sent him to Hell. She thought that maybe Damien would have him back in since he'd replaced Satan as ruler.

He sipped from the goblet Pip had given in and thought for a while. "No."

"Why?" It pissed her off. Surely Damien wasn't a pussy like his father.

"Not his time yet. Rules are rules." Damien ignored her signalling that it was time for her to leave.

"Fine." She grumbled under her breath. "Manbearpig would probably turn you into mincemeat anyway."

"What was that?" Damien gave her a scathing look and his eyes gleamed red. If that was his best attempt at intimidating her it didn't work.

"Nothing." She teleported back to the manor house and was back in bed before McDaniels had the chance to notice her missing.

XXXX

"You look like shit Kitty." A smirk broadened across his flabby face. She wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him.

"Go away Fat Ass." It was her fourth double espresso in less than five minutes, but the coffee did nothing to keep her awake.

"Why do you even need coffee anyway?" She wondered how Cartman managed to get his hands on Cheesy Poofs when he was banned from eating junk food. According to Professor Chaos it was literally illegal for him to be served junk food at any store and restaurant in town.

"Where did you get those?" She threw him a scathing look. The fat turd deserved to suffer.

"Not illegal in Fairplay." He shrugged. "What's with all the coffee? Will you die if you don't drink it?"

"No." She mumbled grumpily. "But, you might."

"Ooh!" He was taunting her. "I'm so scared."

"Are you trying to destroy the town Fat Ass?" Kenny stood behind Cartman with arms folded and a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm not doing anything." Cartman pretended to be innocent, but her friends weren't buying it.

"Bullshit!" Kenny grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tried shaking sense into him. "If it weren't for you McDaniels would still be in office and Chaos would be a Freedom Pal not a super villain."

"How's that my fault?" Cartman couldn't possibly see how anything bad was ever his fault.

"He went insane after you sent him to solitary confinement remember?" She reminded him. She wondered if she should even bother trying to be a hero when in that moment villainy seemed much more appealing.

"I'm the better hero in this town." Cartman ignored the sniggering coming from Token and Craig. "That's what you assholes get for stealing my ideas."

She had nothing to say. She even wanted to leave confronting Kenny until later. All she wanted was to go to bed and her adoptive mother had just bought her a new bedspread.

"I'd be a better Mayor than Professor Chaos." He smirked at the thought of gaining authority in town. "I'd make it better."

 _You made it Christmas every day and fucked everyone over._ Timmy reminded him telepathically. None of her friends were in their costumes. They intervened when they saw Cartman tormenting her.

"That was Mitch Conner and you all know he was just using me to suit his needs." Cartman denied the allegations even though they caught him out and put an end to his reign as Mayor of South Park. Even with Chaos in charge the town was under better authority than Fat Ass. "Besides. It's about time that blue haired witch got taken out."

His comments pissed her off. Her mother might be enjoying her forced retirement, but it was Cartman who had begged her to come back to office. She felt the need to remind him. "You're the one who wanted her to come back."

Everyone looked dumbfounded. They all knew Cartman hated her adoptive mother. It wasn't a secret. The whole town knew. "What?"

"No I didn't." Cartman rolled his eyes. Kenny still maintained the grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Yes you did!" She reminded him angrily. "You came over to my house starved of junk food and begged her to take her job back."

"T-that never happened." Sweat dripped down his brow as no one bought his lie. "I hate McDaniels."

"You hate the new laws even more?" She said while scowling at him.

 _I don't know what Chaos is trying to prove, but you're a villain not a superhero._ They all thought the same. Cartman while trying to be a hero had actually become a villain instead since none of his actions had been heroic. Compared to Cartman and his list of accomplishments Chaos had a long way to go to prove himself.

"You're going back to foster care if you keep this up Kitty." He smirked knowing it was the one thing she feared most.

In frustration she screamed. She couldn't contain the rage. She released a blast of energy that sent Cartman flying across the street and through the window at Tom's Rhinoplasty.

"I don't remember that being part of the new constitution." Professor Chaos beamed. He looked impressed. He had his minions in tow including Fire Hazard, Admiral Damnation and General Disarray. "A kick in the balls would be more than enough."

"He deserved more than that." She grumbled bitterly. "No one mentions foster care to me again." Everyone including the minions backed away from her. She wanted rest. If she didn't rest she would destroy things because she just had an overwhelming urge to break stuff.

"We're going to Denver tomorrow morning." Chaos grinned. He appeared to be in a good mood. "They'll have to let us in the Villain League for sure."

"You do you." She grumbled when she ran out of coffee. She was too tired to function. She could sense a breakdown if she didn't get some proper rest. "I'm going to bed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Are you okay Captain?" He looked concerned. They all started to wonder if sending him in to spy on Chaos was a good idea. It didn't do Kitty any good either. They all knew she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I can't stay." "Captain Diabetes mumbled nervously. He checked to make sure he wasn't followed. "They can't know I'm a spy."

"The whole point of spying is not blowing your cover." He winced when Call Girl punched his arm. "Wendy?"

"Not helping Stan." She said tartly.

 _Any new information on Chaos's plan?_ Dr. Timothy asked telepathically.

"He could just be all talk like he usually is." He didn't really take Chaos seriously even though he took over the town. "To be honest his ideas are kinda lame."

"Not to mention copied." The Coon sat perched on a rooftop above them. They groaned with annoyance at the sight of him.

"This is all your fault!" Mysterion snapped at him. They all agreed. If it weren't for Cartman trying to send them all to jail and foster care they wouldn't be in this situation. It was the fat turd's fault. How many times did the Freedom Pals have to kick the shit out of him to make him feel any remorse?

"Chaos was trying to be a villain before me." He immediately started deflecting. Cartman was never one to take responsibility for his actions.

"They're marching on Denver at dawn." Captain Diabetes gave them Intel on where they were going. He also gave up the person financing the Professor's activities.

 _Who's giving him money?_ Dr. Timothy asked. They all wondered where Chaos was getting the money since Kitty's loan wouldn't be enough to pay for the wages for his minions.

"Springfield." Captain Diabetes explained. "They have a Villain League in Springfield and Chaos is trying to join. They keep turning down his application."

"Anything else we should know?" Mysterion asked since nobody wanted any surprises. "I don't think Professor Chaos is all talk. He's serious this time and this is going to be worse than a few burned out shops in Main Street South Park."

"Ooh." They groaned simultaneously. They still knew very little about Fire Hazard who was one of the Professor's newest henchwomen.

XXXX

The kid managed to sleep through the night. She was always awake whenever Barbrady was on his graveyard shift. She checked in on Katherine to make sure she hadn't left the manor house. She became concerned when she heard about Professor Chaos's plans to march on Denver and tried to contact the governor.

The governor shot her down and refused to believe a word she said. He even coldly reminded her that she'd lost an election to a child's hand puppet and that children were in control of her office. He just couldn't take her warnings seriously.

In a fit of rage she threw her house phone receiver across the room without caring that it was broken and she would have to buy a new one. She didn't need to be reminded of her rigged election campaign. The governor new nothing about leading a town full of brain dead idiots.

After pacing for an hour she checked in on Katherine. The kid was still asleep and her cats slept on the bed with her. She only went to bed herself when she heard her husband's squad car pull in the driveway and was sure Kat wasn't going to leave the house.

XXXX

"What was that?" They noticed Kitty's alley cats didn't stick around. More than a dozen cats fled the alley in a frightened flurry of hissing and puffed up tails.

"What's up with these stupid cats?" Even Super Craig though it was weird.

 _I'll take it as a sign we should leave._ Dr. Timothy added telepathically.

He agreed with the Dr's assessment. Something wasn't right.

Call Girl covered her ears. "God! What is that noise?"

They all heard rhythmic clanking and couldn't determine the source of the noise. Not even The Coon could tolerate it. He was on the roof top and naturally fled like a coward. He rolled his eyes. "That cowardice is the reason he can never be a decent hero."

"No shit Mysterion." Toolshed had his screw drivers ready for a fight they knew was coming.

"Professor Chaos?" Who else would be behind this? No one else would have a reason to scare them. He remained stoic. Everyone else had a reason to feel fear. He couldn't die. If anything happened he'd be back within a week.

"Oh my god dude!" Human Kite pointed them out. He and Mosquito surveyed from above since they were the only heroes who could fly.

Coming towards them were robots they'd never seen before. He didn't think this had anything to do with Professor Chaos since his trademark was tin foil not steam punk robots. They were well built and well designed. Ten robots rounded the corner and marched rhythmically towards them.

"How many villains do we have in town now?" Toolshed groaned as his screw drivers were useless.

"I don't know anything about these guys." Captain Diabetes charged through the group of robots. Their legs retracted allowing them to avoid the blow. He ran headfirst into the brick wall and couldn't stop himself. The blow knocked him out.

"Jesus Christ!" Human Kite tried his lasers, but the bots were quick to avoid his attack. A retractable arm grabbed him by the collar of his costume and threw him across the alley.

"Timmy!" When his mind control abilities were useless on them Dr. Timothy Teleported to safety. "T-Timmy."

"We have to get out of here!" Tupperware knocked two bots down, but they weren't so easily defeated.

"We can't leave Captain Diabetes." Call Girl reminded them. Her selfie sticks barely made a dint and the bot retaliated throwing her through the air. She landed in the dumpster.

"Wendy!" Toolshed ran after her and climbed the dumpster. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." A garbage bag full of rags had broken her fall.

"I think they want to kill us." Mosquito unleashed a swarm on the bots which didn't have much if any effect on them. Tupperware's tornados gave them enough time to escape the alley. All they could do was run because it was clear it was a losing fight. They had a new threat on their hands and they had to find out who was behind it.

"Who built those?" The Shadow asked as he struggled to catch his breath. The reconvened their meeting back at The Freedom Pals base. Captain Diabetes remained unaccounted for.

"We're all going to die! Argh!" Wonder Tweek panicked. Grabbing and pulling his hair out in the process.

"We'll find away to stop them." Super Craig tried to be reassuring. "It'll be okay honey."

"We have to tell McDaniels." He said as he patched up a wound on his arm. "Kitty might know something about this."

"I don't think so." Call Girl shook her head. "Chaos prefers tin foil. This isn't his trademark. Kitty isn't spying on him anymore."

"This can't get any worse can it?" Human Kite tried to calm Mosquito down who had the tendency to be a cry baby when things became too much for him.

"We just have to meet Chaos in Denver tomorrow and stop it before it does." He didn't see another way to stop it. They had very little time left to catch up to Chaos.

XXXX

He decided to hold off on calling Mr. Burns for the time being. He was so impatient. He just wanted him to know what he was doing so he'd be accepted into the Villain League. Fire Hazard told him to wait until they'd successfully conquered the state of Colorado because the old man wouldn't take him seriously if he tried his plan and failed.

It was better to march on Denver without Burns knowing so if they failed in their takeover attempt it would be less embarrassing and they could always work on making their own organisation stronger in the mean time.

Fire Hazard was right of course and he decided to wait. He couldn't sleep that night as he anxiously waited for dawn.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"And with that sorted through, and this..." Theodora muttered to herself as she stuffed her duffle bag. Today was the day they would leave for Denver. She had only remembered that when her alarm clock rung an hour after her set time and she had to sprint to the basement to pack up. She would take care of her costume issue later, and decided to suit up behind a bush before entering the mayor's office. As for breakfast, she might as well skip it again.

"... And done!" She huffed, finally standing up and dusting off her pants. "That took less time to finish, maybe I'll be able to get there fifteen minutes earlier than the usual thirty and grab a soda. Or coke, still gotta polish my Irish accent." Still muttering to herself, she let out one long stretch, and then ran for the stairs when a glint caught her eye.

Sitting on a stool was her important project. "Oh, no," Theo began, shaking her head, "I decided to work on you _after_ the conquest! You're far too important for that." The project said nothing. Theo cocked her head as though in a conversation. "Still no. What if the boss or the new guy walks in on me working on you? What if it's both of them? Or her, for that matter!" She swung her hand outwards, clearly disgruntled now. "That would be so embarrassing, it'd be like the time that Reaper lady almost caught me grave robbing." A long silence took place. She stole one more glance at the project and huffed. "All right. Maybe getting one part of the plan finished early wouldn't hurt too much." With that, she picked up the half-formed bronze mask and frowned. "But you'll understand that if I get caught, it's your fault, right?" Once again, the mask said nothing. Seemingly content with that, she stuffed it in as well and zipped the bag closed. Ignoring the blueprints for a certain weapon in the corner, she hopped up the stairs two at a time and locked the door for what may be the last time in a long while.

XXXX

Sleep was hard to obtain. Her little brothers and sisters spent half the night screaming with her mother trying to calm them down. She thought she could sneak out and maybe take some diamonds from a jewellery shop in town. It wasn't possible with her mother watching her like a hawk even when she had screaming toddlers to contend with.

She just wished she could sleep. She needed it and since school was going back soon she'd need to be awake enough in class to concentrate on school work and keep Mrs. Nelson off her back. She was finally drifting off when the twins were actually asleep. The manor house was quiet. It was just what she needed.

XXXX

"Any word on Chaos?" Mysterion spoke into a radio trying to contact Captain Diabetes who was working undercover as Admiral Damnation.

"Is everything okay?" Toolshed asked him as the waited for word regarding Chaos's next move.

"It's weird." He wasn't able to contact Diabetes and hoped his cover wasn't blown during the fight against steam punk robots. They didn't seem to fit in with Chaos's agenda and he thought maybe someone else was trying to take over the town and get rid of the Freedom Pals. He suspected Cartman right away, but then dismissed that idea because Cartman didn't have the means or the finances to have such robots built and he didn't think steam punk was really Cartman's style.

"What the hell was that any way?" Toolshed looked confused. The Freedom Pals had taken a hit that night and no one had seen Captain Diabetes since then.

"I don't know, but we still need to make sure Kitty Litter doesn't go to Denver and we need to stop Chaos before he even gets there."

"Maybe we could beat him to Denver." Call Girl suggested. "Dr. Timothy teleports and we can have someone keep an eye on Kitty so she stays at the mayor's house."

"We need all hands on deck for this fight." He sighed heavily and tried Captain Diabetes again. Radio silence. Something was wrong and he could feel it. "Chaos's team is strong now and he has financial backing. If we can't beat him in Denver we have to take this to Springfield. This whole mess started there."

XXXX

"Leave me alone!" She threw pillows when she heard people coming into her room early in the morning. She checked her phone for the time and it was 2AM.

"Come on!" She recognised the voice. It was Fire Hazard. She quickly realised that Chaos and the team were marching on Denver that morning. She didn't care about villainy or heroism. She just wanted to sleep.

"I need sleep." She whined. She would snap if she didn't get proper rest. She hid under blankets and refused to move no matter how persistent Fire Hazard was.

"Come on Kitty!" She'd brought Professor Chaos with her. "We're supposed to take over Denver remember."

"Whose side are you on any way?" Fire Hazard resorted to using her bed as a trampoline to wake her up.

"The side that sleeps!" She threw a pillow at her without caring if it hit Fire Hazard in the face. "Get out of my room before I get grounded."

"We need you Kitty." Professor Chaos was anxious to get going. "You're part of the team."

"I'm already in trouble over this." She curled up under blankets and refused to move. "Go away."

"Come on!" Fire Hazard grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed. She didn't listen to her protests. Thunder rumbled outside. She didn't really like storms and would rather stay in her room.

"You guys owe me big for this." She grumbled as she changed into her Black Kitten costume.

XXXX

She knew it was too early in the morning, but she couldn't let the Governor blow her off. Chaos was serious in his attempt to take over Denver.

She left her younger children with her eldest son Alexander and drove into the city. She arrived at the Governor's mansion just before dawn.

She spent several minutes banging on the door to get someone's attention. This wasn't going to affect just the Governor, but the entire state.

"Open the door!" She screamed in frustration. The Governor finally answered it. He recognised her and he still looked as though he didn't take her seriously.

"Is this important?" He mumbled sleepily. He didn't much care to be woken up at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

"You know damn well what this is about!" She snapped. She just wished someone would take her seriously. No one did since she lost an election to Mitch Conner.

"Children are going to take over Denver." He sneered. He certainly wasn't heeding her warnings like he should.

She was glowering at him. If they conquered Denver he had no right to come crawling to her for help in dealing with the situation. "The Chaos boy is serious."

"Maybe you should retire Mary." He snorted in disbelief. "Politics doesn't seem to be working out for you. I believe this is the second time you've had children force you out of office."

She scowled. She wanted to punch him. "Those kids will be on your doorstep sooner than you realise."

Unlike the Governor she knew how big Chaos's army actually was. The boy had snapped and he had the capability to overthrow the Governor and gain control of the city. Unfortunately he wasn't listening and was content in mocking her over her election loss.

"You try running a town full of brain dead idiots!" She snapped. Her constituents were morons and the addition of cat pee to their drugs and alcohol made it easy for Eric Cartman to join the chamber of commerce in South Park and assume control over the town.

He slammed the door in her face muttering something about early morning meetings as he did so.

"Fine!" Coming to Denver was a waste of her time. "Let those kids take over your office. See if I care." At least Katherine was at home where she was supposed to be. She didn't want her daughter involved in villainy. It was the last thing she needed.

XXXX

"The robots were better than I thought." Fire Hazard squealed with excitement. They were packing up to leave for Denver. Black Kitten was adding final touches to the robot army. They had more than ten robots available to them and they provided additional numbers to Professor Chaos's army.

"Gee whiz Kitten." Chaos exclaimed clearly impressed. "These are neato!"

"I just finished building the last one." Black Kitten added and included a demonstration. Even though she built the bots she seemed reluctant to give the remote controls over to Fire Hazard who was impressed with the first trial run."

"Are you okay Admiral?" Chaos asked when he noticed he looked dizzy.

"I haven't really eaten and I must've passed out." He lied. Fortunately Chaos seemed to believe him since he didn't seem to be aware of his presence during the test run with the robots. He had to get word to the Freedom Pals and soon, but he was surrounded by enemies and getting a message out would have to wait.

"Here." Black Kitten gave him a sandwich. He still wasn't sure who she was. He had thought maybe it could be Kitty Litter in a new costume, but he knew Kitty was no longer spying and dismissed it. She had to be a new unknown recruit. Butters seemed to be more popular with people than he thought he was.

Fire Hazard studied the robots and tested them with the remote control. "Maybe they could be a bit stabbier."

"Got any weapons. I can add them to the design." Black Kitten rummaged through tool boxes trying to find anything that would work.

He sighed. He had no idea how he was going to get back to The Freedom Pals with Chaos and the other minions watching him like a hawk. General Disarray followed him everywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"I see you!"Chaos laughed maniacally. The further along he got in villainy the madder he became. Butters had truly lost his mind as they marched through Denver. The barricade the National Guard set up wouldn't hold for much longer. The Governor was outnumbered as Fire Hazard and Black Kitten had assumed control of the Denver Police Department.

Chaos sent minions out in an attempt to cross the barricade. He didn't seem to mind them fighting back and thought their attempts at doing so were feeble at best. "What good is the world without a little Chaos?"

XXXX

"God!"She grumbled. She wasn't ready to get out of bed, but her phone rang with urgency. "Leave me alone!"

"Answer the phone Mary."Her husband grumbled sleepily. They were used to being woken up to some sort of emergency.

"What is it this time?"She snapped into the phone without asking who'd called.

"What is it?"Barbrady was awake and reluctantly got up to get dressed for the day. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to make use of the late checkout at their hotel.

"What is that governor? I can't hear you." She knew this would happen and she tried to warn him. It's his own fault for not listening in the first place. She turned on the TV to see the news report on the situation in downtown Denver.

"Jee whiz!"Even George was shocked by the state of the area. It'd been reduced to rubble.

"Have they taken your office yet?"She asked as she put the phone of loudspeaker so Barbrady could hear.

"N-no."The governor replied nervously. "But they have control of the police department. Help me!"

"Why should I help?"She snapped coldly. "I told you this would happen and you didn't listen."

"What's going on over there?"Barbrady asked as banging could be heard on the other line. It was hard to know what was going on because they both heard Professor Chaos's laughter.

"God damn it!"She grumbled with irritation. "Come on George, we have to get those kids back to town before they do any more damage."

XXXX

He slipped away without being noticed. He later learned that Black Kitten was in fact Kitty Litter in a new costume. He had to warn the Freedom Pals and get a message out to the mayor. The only radio he had was one Professor Chaos had given him when he joined the team. He couldn't use it since the other minions listened to the radio chatter.

He rummaged through bags and boxes the team had brought to Denver with them trying to find his radio. He hoped no one else had found it since it had a sticker with the Freedom Pals logo on the back.

"I'm just looking for insulin."He replied when minions asked what he was doing. "You guys go, I'll catch up." Fortunately they didn't ask any more questions and left to wreak havoc downtown.

He noticed the bots Kitty had built. She was talented at building things he would give her that, but he wished she hadn't built them at all. This was just going to be a disaster and she would feel guilt later on. He just hoped they could talk her back to the right side.

"Finally." He sighed with relief when he found his radio. He was surprised none of the other minions had noticed a radio belonging to The Freedom Pals was hidden amongst their stuff. It wasn't just the new bots he had to contend with. Chaos had all sorts of weapons at his disposal since it was Burns from Springfield providing him the money.

"Captain Diabetes?" Toolshed answered his radio. He was the first of the Freedom Pals to respond to his distress call. "Dude, everyone is looking for you!"

"I'm fine." He checked around to make sure the coast was clear. "I have information."

"Where are you?" Call Girl must've snatched the radio because he wasn't talking to Toolshed anymore.

"I'm in Denver. The minions marched here this morning. Chaos is trying to take over the governor's office." He checked around again. He was the only one in the room. He didn't dare look at the robots. They were well built, but they scared him. "I know who's paying Chaos."

"Who?" Call Girl couldn't get him to respond. "Captain?"

"Not so fast!" She stood over him. He'd taken a moment to sit and rest while he was messaging the Freedom Pals and suddenly realised this may have been a mistake.

"I-I was just testing the radios." He lied. He could tell by looking at her that Fire Hazard didn't believe him. He didn't even know how long she'd been standing there for or how much of what he'd said she heard.

" _Who's paying Chaos?"_ He'd dropped the radio in fright but he could still hear Dr. Timothy asking questions. " _Have you been compromised Captain_?"

" _TRAITOR_!" Fire Hazard shrieked. "I trusted you! I thought you were on our side."

"I-It's not what it looks like." He had to think of something fast because Fire Hazard was getting hysterical. "I-I'm spying on the Freedom Pals."

"Hmm." Fire Hazard pondered for a moment and held in her hands a remote control. He shuddered and hoped it wasn't for the stationary bots standing to attention.

"Uh… I-I'm with you guys." Sweat dripped down his brow and he started shaking. He hoped his nerves wouldn't give him away. He'd done so well not to be labelled a traitor in the eyes of Professor Chaos and the minions. Despite his efforts to sway her Fire Hazard remained unconvinced. Even though he didn't know much about her he did have the feeling that she was probably more dangerous than Professor Chaos and a sleep deprived and coffee addicted Black Kitten combined.

"I don't think so." After tinkering with the remote control the robots Kat built came to life. His face went pale as Fire Hazard meant to set them on him.

"I-I'm done with The Freedom Pals." His lies failed to convince her as Fire Hazard sent a small army of steam punk robots after him. He didn't much care for the new alterations and wished he could teleport like Dr. Timothy and Kitty Litter could. He dodged knives and swinging retractable arms as they chased him from the warehouse building the minions waited at until Chaos gained control of the governor's office.

He had to get back to the Freedom Pals base or even get to a pay phone since he'd dropped his radio in his haste. All he could hear was Fire Hazard's hysterical laughter as he fled for his life.

"TAKE THAT TRAITOR!" She screamed at him. His sugar rush attack was able to knock some of the bots out of his way in his attempt to escape from the horde.

XXXX

"Katherine isn't here." Alex explained as she called to check in on the kids. She was still in Denver and Chaos had blocked the roads out of the city and his minions assumed control of the train station, the buses and the taxis. In their haste to get out of the city minions had tipped her SUV over leaving it a write off as they tried to get back to South Park.

"What the hell?" She was pissed off and nursing what she was sure to be cracked ribs as she and Barbrady hid from the Chaos minions. They weren't even able to reach the Governor's mansion Professor Chaos's army was so large. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know." Alexander panicked on the other line. "Peter doesn't even know where she is."

"Oh God!" The costume was vastly different, but still cat like as a figure leapt from building to building unleashing the undead as she went. Since both Kenny McCormick and Dovahkiin Hughes were with the Freedom Pals she could only assume it was Katherine she saw on the rooftops.

"Mom?!" She left the payphone swinging and Alex still on the other line. She had no choice but to use a payphone since her cell phone was stolen during a run in with Chaos minions. "Mom?!"

"Come on George!" She dragged her husband along with her. "We have to get the kids back."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The old billionaire sat in an expensive leather chair with his faithful assistant standing beside him as he poured for him yet another glass of Port. He stroked one of his hounds as the dog slept in his lap and the others slept at his feet. They were quiet this time of night and wouldn't spring into action unless he needed them to. So far there were no sign of intruders. He was lazily flicking through channels on his large plasma screen television when he noticed Kent Brockman speaking with urgency.

He didn't know if it was because of his poor eyesight or if he'd imagined it on screen, but Chanel Six news station depicted a city burning. "What city is that Smithers?"

"I'll turn it up Sir." Waylon Smithers also fitted him with his hearing aid so he could actually hear what Kent Brockman was saying.

"This just in." News reporter Kent Brockman began urgently. "Denver Colorado is a city on fire tonight thought to be the work of notorious super villains…" Something cut Kent Brockman off, the television screen crashed showing nothing but static before someone fixed the faults and the channel switched.

His jaw dropped in disbelief, but he wouldn't ever admit to the boy that he was impressed. Despite this hot rage filled him. The young lad from South Park knew he couldn't proceed on any plan without his say so. Denver's destruction was not part of his plan. The Villain League he was setting up hadn't proceeded since he was still in the recruitment stages. The boy had amassed an army far greater than his own consisting of humans, dogs and even hamsters.

Professor Chaos threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "How do you like me now Mr. Burns? Am I good enough for the villain league yet? Maybe I should come for Springfield next? How do you like them apples?" He noticed an army of robots behind Professor Chaos controlled by another villain known as Fire Hazard. He and news reporters from South Park had originally thought of her as nothing more than a little twerp with matches. His fury grew as the boy had bested him. He was an old man with year of experience in villainy and a young boy had bested him.

From Professor Chaos's lair the camera dropped to the ground and the footage flickered in and out of focus. "N-no minions." All he could see were hundreds of little hamster balls rolling around the floor. "Not that way. Those are intruders you're supposed to kill em.'"

The screen went black and the Chanel Six news station reported technical difficulties.

"Get him on the phone Smithers!" He seethed with rage as his assistant hurried to set up yet another video conference with Professor Chaos.

XXXX

"Ahoy-hoi." The creepy yellow mummy man appeared onscreen alongside his weird assistant Walyon Smithers. He scared the hell out of her as she walked past the big screen Chaos and the minions just set up at the Governor's mansion in Denver. As far as she knew Professor Chaos wasn't expecting any calls from Springfield.

She didn't say anything. She dropped her coffee in shock because the screen was switched off. The buck-toothed old man made her skin crawl. He glowered at her when she failed to respond promptly to his call.

"You there locate the little tin foil weirdo post haste I don't have a lot of time." She had a feeling that Professor Chaos might be in trouble because it was painfully obvious Burns was pissed off about something.

"Better not make him wait little girl." Waylon Smithers insisted it was urgent Mr. Burns speak with Professor Chaos.

"Okay, okay!" She nervously backed away from the big screen and left to find the Professor. She still didn't understand the partnership Professor Chaos had with the sagging mutant man.

XXXX

"What the hell are you doing?" She'd been looking for her scythe before she decided she desperately needed coffee or she'd fall asleep on the job.

She found Professor Chaos, General Disarray and other minions wrapping the trademark tin foil on all their weapons including her scythe. Fire Hazard was out and she hadn't seen her all morning. She had a feeling Fire was wreaking havoc downtown since East Denver had gone up in flames.

"Just sprucing it up." He beamed proudly at his handy work even though he'd just lazily scrunched tin foil around the handle. "Looks neat don't it?"

"I don't want tin foil on my weapon and that buck tooth old mummy from Springfield wants to talk to you." She snatched her weapon away from him. She didn't even want to think about the fact that she had to work later that night.

"W-what did he want?" Professor Chaos suddenly became nervous at the thought of facing Burns.

"I don't know." She went to make another coffee since Professor Chaos had acquired one just for her. "He's kinda mad though."

Professor Chaos slumped clearly dreading the call. "Oh jeez!"

XXXX

Professor Chaos was obviously nervous. Mr. Burns was glowering at them when they arrived.

"I-is everything alright Sir?" The professor fidgeted with his cape and barely even looked at Burns or the big screen he was calling from.

"Do you mind telling me about Denver?" Burns asked with obvious disdain.

"W-well you said I couldn't join the villain league unless I proved myself." Chaos tried his best at explaining himself in a way that would appease Burns. Judging by the scowl plastered across the sagging mummy's face it wasn't working. "M-my minions and I decided we should do something on our own so we took Denver. We even got the governor." Professor Chaos whistled and minions dragged the governor in on a red wagon as he was bound and gagged. "See."

Nothing about Burns suggested he was even remotely impressed. She was growing tired and could even tell that Fire Hazard – who was out on her own mission – was getting tired of cow-towing to Burns' impossible expectations.

"C-can I join the villain league now?" Professor Chaos looked hopeful and she knew he was setting himself up for another round of crushing disappointment.

Mr. Burns spent several minutes pondering his question. "Do better and then we'll talk."

Before Professor Chaos could argue that he'd already done more than enough Waylon Smithers disconnected the call.

Butters threw his helmet on the ground in frustration. "Son of a biscuit!"

XXXX

"We've lost contact with Captain Diabetes." He said with concern as they tried to avoid the Chaos minions who roamed the streets of Denver.

 _We need to get Kitty Litter back on our side._ Dr. Timothy added as they ducked to avoid a car as it was thrown in their direction. Chaos minions wreaked havoc wherever they went with some of them keen to join a villain league.

"We still need to find out what that is?" Callgirl knocked an oblivious minion out with a Phone Destroyer attack just as he was about to walk into Mysterion.

"I remember Kitty saying something about Mr. Burns and Springfield." Human Kite and Mosquito had returned from the sky after an aerial view of Denver came up empty handed.

"Any sign of her?" He asked wanting to throttle The Coon who did nothing to help.

"No Kitty Litter." Mosquito hadn't seen anything either and he and Human Kite had split up. "She might be wearing a different costume."

He hadn't thought of that. When they sent her in to spy on Chaos she wore a different costume to appear more like a villain. If she looked like a hero he was doubtful Professor Chaos and his minions would let her join or even trust her fully if they did.

"This is way out of our league man!" Wonder Tweak panicked and in doing so pulled out strands of his hair. "T-this is way too much pressure. His army is huge now. What are we going to do?!"

He pondered for a while and wondered if the only solution he could come up with would even work. "We need to talk Kitty back to our side. If we can get her back maybe she can help us talk some sense into Professor Chaos. He does have the potential to be a decent hero and it would be better to have him on our side."

"Kitty's insane Mysterion it won't work." The Coon sat down just to eat a bag of Cheesy Poofs and smirk. He wished he hadn't bothered dragging him along to Denver when he knew Fat Ass would just make things worse.

"No thanks to you!" He charged at The Coon and grabbed him by the collar of his costume. "If you didn't send her to foster care and send us all to jail last year this wouldn't even be happening. The only reason Professor Chaos went mad is because you sent him to solitary confinement."

The Coon Shrugged and continued to eat his Cheesy Poofs despite his threats to punch him. It was like he didn't even care "I gave him a chance and he didn't take it."

He growled with frustration and punched The Coon in the stomach. "Don't do anything stupid Fat Ass!"


End file.
